Little Thief
by Jayalek
Summary: Underestimating a dragon's greed would be far from the first mistake Lucy had made in the last couple of months. Though, the blonde thought, staring at the towering pupil thrice her size, it might very well be her last.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _1_

* * *

Underestimating a dragon's greed would be far from the first mistake Lucy Heartfilia had made in the past couple of months. Though, the blonde thought staring into the towering slitted pupil thrice her size, it might have been her greatest. It might even be her last, though she had slight reservation on that thought.

Lucy had thought of herself very clever – since she did run away from her esteemed family and took on the life of a treasure hunter, determined to make a name for herself that wasn't just Heartfilia. During the months of pouring over ancient texts and joining in a partnership with a group of treasure hunters who called themselves Fairy Tail, Lucy had thought herself ready to take on the most legendary of treasures in all of Earthland. Everyone knew of it, even with the occurrence happening well over two hundred years ago. An ancient city, Magnolia, known from the far reaches of the earth, famous for their unbelievable riches had been overrun by a dragon named E.N.D. The drake had been attracted by the unsurmountable amount of gold, burning the city to the ground and locking himself away with the treasure within a mountain the ancient civilization had carved into to gain their vast riches.

Lucy could not fight the dragon with a sword and shield, just as she couldn't even hope to win at all with brute strength. But what the blonde could wield was her mind, she was very clever indeed. It was what had gotten her this far, after all.

So when she was scrambling backwards, fifty graceless steps for every single one of the monstrous beasts own, her mind spinning and unfocused from the musty thick air and the roaring of her blood in her ears, she paid attention. Doing so she noticed something, the dragon was monstrous beyond her imagination but one thing caught her eye, he seemed prey to any creature who thought to much of himself.

That would be his vanity.

So Lucy began to babble praises and flattery, the dragon's monstrous steps slowed and the snap of his mighty jaws began half-hearted and nearly playful as he stalked Lucy through his mighty treasurey. Lucy's feet slipping on gold coins as she continued to stumble backwards. But when she became quiet, the dragon's large green eyes would darken and the air around her would become hotter as the fire in his belly grew with his annoyance, interest of keeping Lucy alive vanishing like water on a hot day.

E.N.D was monstrous in size, he stood on four strong legs and two humungous wings were tucked neatly at his sides. His scales were the very embodiment of fire itself, mostly red but orange and yellow and even white and few tinges of blue. They glittered in the dim light of the cave. His head was triangular with slanted green eyes flaked with gold and even black. Two huge burgundy horns petruded out of his temples, smaller spikes ran along his jawline and down his spine. His long, seemingly endless, tail was tipped with a deadly black blade. He had a broad chest and thick torso, his whole body laced with sinewy muscle. He was elegant yet dangerous and undeniabley beautiful.

 _E.N.D the monstrous,_ Lucy said _; E.N.D the terrible_ , she quipped; _E.N.D the magnificent_ , she flattered. _Your scales are as red as the blood of your victims,_ and, _More deadly than a thousand thousand plagues_ , left her lips. She said words like _gallant_ , and _legendary_ , and _wise_ , and _stunning_ , and clearly stretching her vocabulary to its limits.

This wasn't good, not at all. E.N.D had made a ruckus when Lucy had accidentally woke him from his century long slumber. He had made the mountain quake with his furious roar, each of his steps sending tremors through the earth. His snarling and growling had most definitely been heard from outside of the mountain, her company had most definitely heard and were probably throwing a fit. She knew Erza would be trying to come in and valiantly save her, she prayed to the stars the temperamental red head was held back. E.N.D had begun to relax, he didn't seem in the mood to gobble her up just yet. And someone else entering his domain and touching his treasure certainly wasn't going to help.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but Lucy found herself nestled atop a mountain of gold coins, E.N.D surrounding her. His warm breath fanning over her entire body as his nostrils were right in front of her. His tail wished back and fourth near his head as Lucy scrambled for more compliments. His enormous form was curled around her, one gigantic green eye fixated on her. She was trapped.

She continued babbling praise and compliments till her voice had gone hoarse, her mind scrambling for new and original compliments. Flattery was the only thing keeping her alive so she kept on talking, even with the back of her throat beginning to burn.

Eventually, E.N.D blinked heavily, the thumping of his tail slowing as his breathing began to slow. Excitement slithered into Lucy's chest, if the dragon fell asleep she could easily escape between the gap of his tail and head. But when she made a move towards the opening, E.N.D's huge eye focused on her, black pupil narrowing as he stared at her. Lucy's voice stuttered, seeing as she hadn't been incinerated, she pretended to just be settling down into a more comfortable position.

Lucy was indeed a fool, she had underestimated a dragon's greed. Not only was this gargantuan creature greed encompassed not only gold, but anything he found pleasing. Lucy was running out of compliments and E.N.D seemed none to tired of hearing them.

The next time Lucy's voice faltered as she grappled for another compliment E.N.D rose to his feet. He towered over Lucy, the blonde feeling like a tiny mouse next to a humungous house. She found herself rising as well as the dragon's movements caused the gold around them to cascade downwards, if Lucy stayed still she would be swept along the gold avalanche as well. But this could be her chance to break for it, if she snuck between the red dragon's legs she could make it out the small exit she had come in from.

But she was to slow, before she knew it her path was blocked off by E.N.D's claws as he scooped her up. Lucy begged and pleaded, miraculously coming up with compliments she had yet to use in the hours of babbling before then.

"Do not fret, thief." E.N.D rumbled, his growling voice rattling Lucy's bones. "It is just, I can't help but notice your eye keeps on traveling to that hole on the wall, the one where the draft is coming from. I would hate for you to be distracted by it. I'll just remove the temptation so you can focus on pleasing me with your words."

He set her down surprisingly gently on one of the walkways that crisscrossed E.N.D's hoard, far away from the exit as one could go. She couldn't even see it anymore, not with a stone beam on the other side of the gaping room blocking her view. Lucy looked left and right, prepared to abandon all caution and just run when E.N.d interrupted her with a single claw at least seven times larger than herself and he said in that deep rumbling voice, "Let's not be hasty, thief."

He pressed his index claw to her midriff, barely a whisper of a touch yet it had her heart hammering as terror filled her, it felt as if the dragon was pressing his entire weight onto her with that single brush of his claw. It took her several long moments to realize that he was guiding her downwards, his touch becoming more persistent the longer she just gaped up at him till he practically just shoved her down to her rear.

"Stay, little thief." He grumbled, his green eyes alit with dark humor as he turned his back on her and began rummaging through his mass hoard. Lucy could do nothing but obey as she stared dumbfounded as the red dragon began snuffling through the mountains of gold, chuffing in satisfaction as he found whatever he was looking for. He searched for a good five minutes before he turned back to her, several long golden poles in hand. He delicately picked one up, the sight of the thing made Lucy's stomach drop. The spear was long and sharp, her body frozen in place as the golden weapon got nearer and nearer to her body, but E.N.D simply drove it into the stone ground a few feet away from her as easily as one would shove a toothpick into soft soil. It took her a moment to realize she hadn't been skewered and before she could calm down, the dragon had already shoved another spear a few inches away from the first. He drove another into the stone, and another, and another.

Lucy could only watch, pinned by his eyes that just dared her to try and run, as the dragon steadily made a decent sized square around her with the spears. He ducked out of view for a moment, coming back quickly with, yet again, another glittering gold item. This one was just a long round slate of gold, he approached Lucy and carefully placed the slate atop the upstanding spears, his claws hovering as the thing wobbled. Lucy had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop a scream as the slate wobbled particularly violently before it settled. She supposed they're were worse ways to go than being crushed by gold.

The dragon turned from her once again and she could only watch in horror as he slashed above her only exit, his claws digging deep into sandstone causing a cave in within the tiny tunnel. That was the only way out that she knew of besides the main exit, but there was no way she's be able to get there without the dragon's attention. Besides, it took at least two dozen men to swing the huge metal gates open. Even if she got to the gate she couldn't hope to get it open.

E.N.D had trapped her.

"Now, thief." E.N.D rumbled, settling down in front of her. His giant claws settling on either side of her gold prison, as if she wasn't caged in enough already, head turned so he could stare at her with one giant green eye. "where were we?"

But Lucy didn't quite hear him, to busy desparingly over her situation. She was stuck, she had no way out, and her life was in the claws of a rather grumpy dragon.

" _Well_?" The dragon snapped when she didn't start speaking. The air around her suddenly getting hotter as the dragon got angrier. His tail swaying to and fro as he snarled at her, "Do you presume I do not know who you are? Little thief! Conspiring with others to steal from me? _Me_? And when I show mercy - when I decide to find you interesting enough to not immediately kill you, you balk at me? You will do as I command, little thief, and when I tire of you make no mistake I will eat you."

Lucy had no idea how she had gotten into this mess, really. She had run away from home determined to follow her own path, she had wanted to write books and go on adventures. Her half finished draft of her journey here was in the bag she had dropped when E.N.D's eye had opened when he heard her erratic heartbeat. Really, the gold hadn't interested her that much, she had had enough of riches for one life, it was the idea of being the first to actually get inside this place in two hundred years. She knew her father would probably have an aneurism when he found out his darling daughter had confronted a dragon of all things. Even if she died, she would be showing her father that she wasn't just a pretty doll to be shown off. That had been her goal all along, to prove to herself, and her father, that she was more than a pretty face. Lucy wanted adventure, she wanted to discover new things. It seemed she wouldn't be able to do any of that though, not with a dragon looking ready to roast her alive.

"I did partner with treasure hunters to steal from you." Lucy said hastily, knowing it would do no good to lie to him. The dragon's fire subsided slightly as he eyed her, she could only hope he was confused that she actually told the truth. "But I now see our flaw" the dragon snorted. "The stories of you do not give you justice, all of them are second, third, fourth, fifth, accounts! No story could give you justice, E.N.D. If you let me leave this place, I will bring fear back to your name."

"Yet, little thief, you just said no story could give me justice." E.N.D snarled, his claws scraping into the stone on either side of her prison. His pupil constricting and enlarging as he studied her closely.

"Oh, but E.N.D, I am a very good storyteller." And that wasn't a lie, Lucy loved telling stories. She would read to the servants at her manor all the time, and when they weren't available she would tell them to the horses in the stables. She would go down to the market with her mother and tell the children there epic tales and tragedies even at the tender age of five.

"Prove it." The dragon rumbled.

"What?"

"Prove you are a story teller, little thief."

Lucy scrambled for a good story and once she got one she cleared her throat and began to speak, leaning back on the golden bars around her as she twisted a tale of a boy with a fox demon sealed into his belly. She added imagery and different voices, making sure to keep her voice steady and pronouncing every word clearly, even with her throat already aching from the hours of talking previously. E.N.D just stared at her, enraptured as she got farther along with the tale. Frankly, he was a bit to close for comfort, his nose practically touching the bars of her prison, his warm breath cascading over her body. He was a very good listener, yet he didn't so much as twitch when she told him a funny bit, her gasp when she placed in a plot twist. She made sure to keep a good pace - not fast enough the listener couldn't keep up, but not slow enough the listener got bored.

When she finished hours later the dragon just stared at her unblinking. "As you can see, I am a very good story teller. Have I-"

"Tell another." The dragon interrupted.

Lucy puffed out a frustrated breath but began to tell another story. This time one of a young woman looking for fairies. She was disappointed when E.N.D didn't even blink when it was revealed the main character's best friend was just a projection.

Once she was finished with that story, E.N.D just said with urgency "Another."

Lucy tried to recite poems, next a few jokes. Then a couple stories her mother would tell her before bed, the dragon made no sign which he liked the best. He just laid there watching her. So close she could see her reflection in his eye, she could see a pale disheveled little girl trying to be brave, yet so obviously frightened.

When she asked for water, her throat dry and aching, E.N.D simply said "No. Another story."

When she asked for food, her stomach constricting painfully, E.N.D said "No. Another."

She tried to ignore all her discomforts, and told him a tale of a boy who found a notebook that, when he wrote someone's name in it, they would die. She was close to finishing this tale when her bladder felt like it was going to explode. She had no idea how long she had been sitting here telling stories but knew it had to be hours and hours. Her voice was scratchy and her eyes heavy.

"E.N.D-"

"No. Another story."

Lucy had had quite enough. "No!" She snapped so loudly it echoed through the room and made E.N.D's head jerk back in suprise. "I will not tell another story till I have food and water, I would rather be incinerated than utter another syllable!" She growled, standing up.

E.N.D's eyes narrowed, he bared his teeth at her and Lucy could see a light glowing in the back of his throat as the fire in his gut surged upwards. She scrambled back, cursing herself for being such a fool but E.N.D just snarled at her, raising his wings he turned and flew off. Lucy could only stare at the dragon's retreating form, unable to comprehend that he had actually gone away.

He was back in moments though, with a large crate and a bucket that sloshed with water, as well as a smaller bucket. He set them all down next to the cage, the larger bucket held to the brim with water, the smaller bucket empty. With just a whisper if his claws the wooden crate was smashed open and glass jars and small packages slid through he jars. Most of the jars contained rancid meat that had long gone bad, but some had contained golden honey.

"Replenish, little thief." E.N.D snarled. "And next time you try my patience might be your last."

Lucy wasted no time in tossing the rotting meat out of her cage, as far away as she could toss it. It smelt foul. She used one of the glass jars to scoop out water from the barrel outside her prison, gulping down as much water as she could. Than she went to the packages, ripping one open revealed stiff bread. She sniffed it carefully, it didn't smell moldy, she couldn't see any discoloration on it either. Carefully she ripped it in half, the inside had no mold that she could see. The blonde gingerly took a bite, it was tasteless and flat but whatever it was would have to do. She scarfed down three loafs of the odd bread that she was pretty sure wasn't bread at all. Finally she used the smaller bucket to relieve herself the very moment E.N.D's eyes wandered away from her.

As soon as she was done with her needs, E.N.D laid down in front of her and demanded another story. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn she saw a twinge if excitement in his eye as she told him a harrowing tale of a god of calamity, a regalia, and a half phantom.

Several days passed in this fashion, E.N.D slept rarely. But when he did he would circle his vast hoard, tidying up the mountains of gold coins and trinkets with great hands. Sometimes running his nose along the riches and making a deep rumbling sound of greedy satisfaction before he would settle in the center of the fields of gold and sleep with literally one eye open. But as soon as he woke up he would settle before Lucy and demand story after story. Lucy was struggling to think of new ones and found herself planning out what she would say when E.N.D went to sleep just to keep up.

When her entertainment wasn't needed, Lucy's mind traveled to the group of mages she had travelled with. Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Mirajane, Lissana and Elfman Strauss, and little Wendy Marvel and her cat Charle. Not to mention Happy, the little Russian blue cat that had been following them since Lucy had tossed him a fish in a port city called Hargeon. Happy had been all skin and bone, eating scraps out of trashcans and fighting with other cats. He had taken a strong liking to Lucy right away, he would curl up on her sleeping mat at night and would follow her closely.

She hoped they were all okay, the passed few months with all of them had been the most fun she had ever had. Her and Levy were the ones who had found the secret entrance into the mountain, pouring over ancient texts with vigor. She had even been contemplating joining Fairy Tail after this was all over. It seemed like that dream had disapated with her capture.

Lucy had been paying very close attention to E.N.D over the days and realized something strange, whenever Lucy told stories of her journey here or about the company she kept, he would always steer her back to the rather tame tales of her life in the manor. It took her two days to figure out why. He was trying to trick her into revealing more about herself! Not Fairy Tail, or any of the mages she had met on her journey, about herself and her cozy apartment on Strawberry street. So, she slowed down her speech when telling him stories. Carefully thinking over every word unless she tell him something that would give him power over her. But she hadn't had a proper sleep in days, barely a few hours a day. Her mind as well as her heart and eyelids were heavy and knew sooner or later she would slip. He already had so much control over her, give him her name or where she lived and that would only increase. He seemed quite fond of the name _'Little Thief_ ', and would call her nothing else.

"Mages." E.N.D hissed while Lucy was telling him about one of her companions on her journey here. "Always about mages, little thief." He snarled letting out a scalding breath that singed her face. His tail lashing against the mountains of gold behind him, causing an avalanche of sorts as he turned his head to peer at her with his other eye. "Perhaps one of the mages who I smelt on you when you came here? Do you think it wise, little thief, to ally with those creatures? They promised you a share of my treasure, right? Well they won't follow through, mages are just as greedy, if not more so, than I. Not an easy feet, little thief. No, mages are not to be trusted. Speak no more of their filth."

Lucy found herself clutching the gold and silver keys in her pocket. She herself was a mage, and she had a feeling if E.N.D found out about that she would be burned to ash. Holder type magic was a relatively new type of magic, it seemed E.N.D had took the smell of magic energy on her as a consequence of spending all her time with mages.

But a plan was already forming in her head, E.N.D's eyes had been almost constantly on her the passed couple of days (she wasn't sure just how many days but it had been at least five), she had had no chance of testing the gold spears around her for weaknesses. If she could annoy him just enough with stories of mages he would most likely go sulk and fume somewhere far away from her, so she would have a chance to try and figure a way out of her prison.

So she spoke of fancy parties she had been to and of the stuck up snobby people who had attended such parties. Of funny stories that had happened to her as a child. And every few hours she would sneak in something about mages. Trying her best not to smile as E.N.D's face becoming more annoyed by the second. His tail had increased its swaying, a habbit Lucy had learned to connect that he was annoyed.

But she had, once again, underestimated E.N.D.

It seemed she had mentioned mages one to many times. The dragon fell into a raving paranoid rage, his voice so dark and strong Lucy felt them rather than heard them. She could barely understand him as he snarled and barked out _thieves_ and _usurpers_ , and he heard _my mountain_ and _my gold_ and _my little thief_. He heard E.N.D snarl _schemers_ and _liars_ and _cheats_ , he heard him say _I'll crush_ , he heard him say _I'll kill_.

"Mine." He snarled once.

" _Mine_." He growled twice.

" **Mine**!" The dragon roared, throwing his head back and letting loose a stream of white hot flames.

She could only watch in horror as the dragon turned his back on her and charged towards the front gate. Her cries for him to stop and that she wouldn't speak of mages again fell on deaf ears as he rounded a massive corner and was out of sight. She was a fool, stirring E.N.D's annoyance wasn't going to cause him to sulk. It was going to cause him to fall into a raging temper tantrum, the dragon was nothing but excessive after all.

Lucy slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, tears filling up her eyes as she stared at where the dragon had just been. He was going to go kill her friends. Because of her, the only friends she had ever had were going to be killed. She had no doubt E.N.D could easily track them down, he had stated many times that he could smell the eight mages on her, as well as two cats.

She felt the whole mountain tremble as E.N.D hit something, there was a great crashing sound that caused the gold around her to shutter. The dragon was causing a ruckus but soon his gaping form came back into view, he was huffing and puffing but seemed to have calmed down.

"You destroyed the front gate." Lucy murmured, wiping away the tears on her cheek furiously so the dragon wouldn't see. E.N.D snorted, but settled down in front of her, the familiar puff of air as he exhaled hit her straight on.

"Indeed." He said, seeming quite pleased with himself. "Let's see anyone take what is mine now."

"But now you have locked yourself in!" Lucy exclaimed.

E.N.D snorted, "You underestimate me once again, little thief, my strength is beyond your imagination. I could easily break through this stone walls if the need ever arises." He layed his head next to her cage to stare at her with one gaping eye, "Now, another story."

"It's a strange thing." She murmured, her eyes itching from crying just moments before.

"What?"

"That you like stories so much. I just - I never expected it."

"I believe all dragons tend to like stories, little thief." E.N.D said.

"Do they?" Lucy pondered. "You know, if you were a bit nicer I think people would come far and wide to tell you more interesting stories than me."

E.N.D snorted at that, his lips peeling back to show what Lucy guessed must be a smile. "What is gold but not a story?"

"What?"

"I can tell you where each and every piece of treasure in my hoard came from, how old it is, if it was loved and cared for before coming into my possession or left to gather dust. I can tell how it was crafted and can sense if even a single coin leaves the mountain. But every single gem, gold, and treasure has one thing in common."

"And what is that?"

"That they are all mine." He said, a pleased rumble in his voice as he looked over at all of the gold. "Even you, little thief will run out of stories and you to will be mine."

Lucy could only gape as the dragon grinned at her before his features smoothed and he said,

"Another story."

* * *

 **AN: Hello my dear readers and thank you all for reading! I got this idea last night at like four o'clock in the morning after I finished watching The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug (don't judge me, I couldn't sleep). So that's where I got a lot of inspiration for Natsu as a scary dragon, and the fact that his in a mountain...and the mountains of gold...I just took a lot of things from The Hobbit, didn't I? O.O I am aware Natsu is seriously OOC but just wait awhile, he'll slide into his normal personality when he gets more comfortable around Lucy.**

 **See any mistakes? Tell me so I can fix them! Didn't like it? Tell me why! Constructive criticism is always welcome. ^^**

 **I had so much fun writing this you don't even know, I hope you liked it and tell me what you think? Reviews fuel my inspiration so odds are if you review than I will update faster...just saying.**

 **Love you all and see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _2_

* * *

Lucy was quite sick of this.

Really, she had been eating nothing but that disgustingly dull bread for days, only the honey she had found within the crate that E.N.D had given her stopped her from going completley insane. She hadn't had a good night's rest since she had been captured, the cold stone floor not making for a good bed at all. She was beginning to think she was going to be stuck in this musty old mountain forever. As each day passed she missed the outside world more and more, she missed the wind through her hair and the azure sky. But no matter how much subtle hinting she gave, E.N.D seemed content to stay within the cave for the rest of his life.

Lucy didn't think she would be so stir crazy if she wasn't stuck in this infernal cage. Where did E.N.D think she was going to _go_ with all of the exits destroyed and a dragon _literally_ breathing down her neck? It was some what ridiculous, if you asked her.

To add to her rather bad mood, being terrified that a giant monster was going to burn her to a crisp was getting quite annoying and very tiring. The dragon wasn't even _trying_ to scare her anymore, he just demanded story after story. She couldn't say he was a particular good audience, he never really showed any sign he was enjoying the tales she twisted for him, and he didn't encouraged her besides demanded for another one. But, he was an alarmingly attentive listener, which was scary enough.

Sure, Lucy told him that he was tremendous and strong and charismatic, but there was no mistaking the sarcastic undertone she had adopted. She still told him stories, but she changed all the characters to lizards and made constant reference to their ugliness and lack of hygiene. He would narrow his eyes at her and make his threats about eating her, but he also started sleeping with both eyes closed. He didn't think of her as a thief, or soon to be lunch. No, it was much worse than that.

She had been added to the dragon's hoard.

Lucy hated it. Even with her odds of survival skyrocketing with this discovery, her chance of being able to escape had never been lower. The red dragon had constantly said that he would never part with a single item of his hoard, and now Lucy was part of that. She knew the dragon would sooner kill her than let her leave.

So, she began to form a plan. The least she could do if her stay here was indefinite, was get out of this accursed cage. So she waited in till E.N.D had just woken up for a nap before she spoke. She grasped two spears in her hands as she leaned against the bars, resting her face in between them as the dragon in front of her stretched like a cat.

"You know...the stories I've heard about dragons got something very wrong." Lucy started, picking her words very carefully. E.N.D arched his back and stretched out his wings before cocking his head at her in a way that Lucy had learned was inquisitive.

"I mean sure, they get your size pretty spot on." She said, waving her hand vaguely in his direction. "And the claws, and teeth, and the fire, certainly your love for gold." The drake made his way closer, curious to where she was going with this. "But...all of the stories I've heard say that a dragon takes great care of their hoard and well..." she drew out the word, scratching the back of her neck as if embarrassed she was having to tell him this. "I just don't see it."

E.N.D, for his part, looked mortally offended. "I don't?" He asked, to shocked to even put any bite to his words. He sounded almost like an innocent child, sans the deep rumbling that always came when he spoke. He turned his great head to look over the mountains of gold around him, he looked as concerned as someone would look if their best friend was bleeding out.

"The stories say - at least the ones that I've heard - that a dragon takes exquisite care of every jem, coin, and trinket of their hoard." Lucy said, "No matter how small."

"What have I neglected?" E.N.D snarled, looking around frantically and digging through the piles of riches to find anything that was smudged or broke. Sounding almost desperate as he burried his head in a mountain of gold coins, a dull snuffling could be heard as the dragon sniffed while his head was still buried. Lucy bit her knuckles to stop from laughing at the almost endearing sight of the dragon in front of her fretting over every treasure.

It took the dragon several minutes of digging through his hoard to understand what Lucy meant. His whole body stiffened as he finally put his full attention on her, "I want to sleep on an _actual_ bed, E.N.D, I want food that isn't this old stiff bread, I want water that doesn't taste bitter. I am not a piece of gold, E.N.D, I need to stretch my legs, less I go insane." She told him, clenching the golden bars tightly. "I am _yours_ , E.N.D" she said after a pause, hating herself for saying such words. She was her own person and she belonged to no one. But she was starting to understand how the dragon's mind worked and knew that saying otherwise was her best chance. "I am part of your treasure and you neglect me. And you call yourself a dragon."

He just stared at her completely astounded, there was a tense pause before E.N.D's green eyes narrowed. "You dare speak to me that way?" He roared, the air around her heating up as the dragon's temper rose.

Lucy pushed down her fear and nodded, "I know I can." She said bravely. "Just as I know you'll do as I asked."

" _Asked_?" The dragon snarled, obviously on the verge of yet another temper tantrum. "You did not ask, you did not beg, or plea. You _demanded_! You - you- you- stubborn creature! I am not yours to command, little thief!"

Lucy took in a shaky breath before saying "You are." She must have actually gone insane from being trapped in this little cage. "Because doing anything else but what I've asked will only just prove me right."

E.N.D snapped at the air right next to her cage, causing her to flinch, he was huffing and puffing as his anger grew. The air around her getting noticeably warmer. "What if I say you are not worth the trouble?" He snarled, almost pressing his nose to her golden prison he was so close.

"What dragon would even call themselves a dragon if they even thought of getting rid of a single treasure, E.N.D?" Lucy asked, praying she wasn't roasted. E.N.D's nostrils flared as his pupils constricted and expanded with each breath. "Tell me where you came from and I will acquiesce." He said evenly.

"No." Lucy stated evenly, knowing the worst he would do was keep her in the cage.

His breathing got heavier as he snarled at her, "Your true name than, tell me your name and what you want is yours."

"No." She said, matching the dragon's glare with her own.

Lucy sat cross legged, her elbows on her knees as E.N.D roared and belched flames into the air as he slammed into columns and ran around the room throwing the biggest tantrum she had ever seen in her life. The whole mountain quaked as he stomped around, smashed into walls, and roared his frustration out.

Poor E.N.D, with a temper like that, no wonder he didn't have any friends.

After a good half hour of destroying whatever he could get his claws on, E.N.D stomped back to Lucy and lifted the giant gold plate that sat atop the spears. Setting it down gently he scooped her up in his claws and limped over to the opposite side of the room, holding her so close to his chest he could feel his strong heartbeat. He set her down on yet another walk way, noticeable less gently than the gold plate.

"There, was that so hard?" Lucy asked, patting his claw gently as she looked around where the dragon had deposited her. E.N.D snarled dangerously at her, his warm breath on her back. "Right." She said. "Right. Thank you, this didn't have to be so difficult, mind you."

She felt him move behind her before his nose touched her backside as he gently pushed her forward. "This way." He murmured in a surprisingly soft voice. He led her through towering tunnels and hallways, giving her little time to appreciate the beauty of it all before he stopped at a smaller passage way. "Collect what you need, little thief, and don't dare to test me in this way again." He snarled at her, pushing her forwards with his index claw causing her to stumble and nearly fall flat on her face.

She shot the dragon a glare before walking into the passage way and into what seemed to be a storage room of sorts. She began to rummage through the boxes and crates, found old pickled and salted meats that had all but wasted away. And crates and crates full of that strange bread that didn't seem to go bad. This must have been where they stored their food if there was ever a siege. It seemed the ancient citizens of Magnolia where more interested in quantity rather than quality. "No, no, no, no." She murmured.

"What is it?"

"The only thing here is rotting meat and bread!" She all but wailed.

"...I don't see the problem." The dragon sounded very confused as he tried to peer through the small entrance to see what she was doing.

"You don't understand!" Lucy all but wailed.

"Then make me understand."

So Lucy began one of the longest rants of her life, she told the dragon about seasoned steak and the many different ways to cook potatoes. About her mother's mouthwatering pancakes, and the far off delicacies she had tasted. She told him about spices and flavorings and everything she knew about food.

"I eat horses." E.N.D said after a long silent moment. "Sometimes cattle, maybe even a wyvern, though they aren't as good."

Lucy blinked at him, this was the first time he had ever really responded to one of her stories. Usually he just consumed them, silently and intently, then demanded another.

"I also eat thieves; not little thieves though." He added after a moment. Lucy couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as she looked over her shoulder and said "Well, I could have told you _that_."

E.N.D huffed at her and waited patiently for her to explore the room. She motioned for him to back up so she could roll out another barrel of the stale water and tasteless bread. He scooped them up and led her to yet another passage way. This one was full of cots and blankets and feather stuffed pillows, all of which ratty and smelt foul from their age But beggars couldn't be choosers so she picked out what seemed the least moth eaten and gave them to E.N.D for him to carry as he nudged her towards the last room, this one filled with fabrics and clothes.

She quickly changed out of her soiled clothes and into something clean, the fabric was a bit stiff and stretched uncomfortabley across her gracious chest but it fit well enough. She now wore a pair of comfortable trousers and a black tanktop. Tying a green jacket around her waist as a second thought. Taking great care to hide her keys within the waistband so they wouldn't jingle while she walked.

She walked out of the room and smiled brightly at the dragon who simply huffed at her and led her back to the treasure room. He neatly set out the things she had picked out and watched as she folded the blankets neatly atop the large cot, setting two fluffy pillows down as well. But the dragon got bored of her soon enough and turned to what had been damaged during his tantrum. He began almost obsessively picking up every coin that had been thrown out of the main fields of treasure and tossing them back to the masses.

He returned as Lucy settled down on her makeshift bed, resting his head close to where she lay as she murmured a couple stories before drifting off to sleep right in the middle of one. Lulled into unconsciousness by he steady breaths of the dragon next to her. The warmth he radiated a sharp contrast to the bitter cold stone around her.

It was the best sleep she had had in months. Perhaps it was from finally having a bed after two weeks of laying on freezing stone, or the fact that a dragon was watching over her as furiously as he would the rest of his hoard, whether she wanted him to or not. But she felt safe and warm and that was all that mattered at the time really.

The next morning Lucy woke and was in a great mood, E.N.D was still sleeping and the blonde had to much energy to just wait for him to get up so she slid the blankets off her person and got to her feet. Quickly pulling on her boots so her toes wouldn't fall off from the ice cold stone. Stretching her body she began to wander towards where E.N.D had led her yesterday. "Don't be long." She heard the dragon murmur, eyes still closed as he slept in a loose curl atop the mountains of treasure.

She paused and stared at him for a moment, "Of course." She murmured, than a mischievous smile spread across her face. "I will detest every moment I'm not in your esteemed presence." She added. E.N.D snorted, it almost sounded like a laugh and that made Lucy smile. She had never heard him make such a carefree sound before.

Lucy turned and continued on her way, scowering her brain on what to do with her newfound freedom. Number one thing on her to-do list was how to escape. The way she had come in was obviously a no go, with E.N.D having destroyed it. As well as the front gates. She was also aware the dragon had destroyed every entry point into the mountain when he had taken it over. So, her only hope now was just exploring the tunnels and praying the dragon had forgotten an exit. Not a good plan at all.

The blonde let out a breath and began to explore, peaking into every door she came across. Respectfully closing them when she found a bedroom. She found three exits but all had been destroyed by E.N.D, she even found a stream of water trickling along a worn down path. The water was ice cold and refreshing, if not a bit stale from the minerals within it. Then, after hours of exploring, she found something amazing.

The blonde had found the largest library that she had ever seen. Shelves stacked high and crammed tight with old books and scrolls, the air smelt of old paper and ink and she basked in it. Lucy suddenly felt giddy as she ran her finger along the spines of the books and picked out half a dozen to take back with her to the treasure room to read.

She spent the rest of the day explaining to E.N.D just how amazing books were. He put up with her babbling much longer than she expected him to and when he huffed out an exasperated breath, mumbling something about why he would ever need books when he had his little thief to tell him stories. He turned away from her to tend to his hoard Lucy called after him "Your just jealous!"

Many hours later Lucy realized the dragon hadn't disagreed.

* * *

At first Lucy had thought she had finally gone off the deep end when she spotted a blue cat saunter up to her wilst she was exploring the many tunnels within the mountain. But quickly realized it was Happy who was bounding towards her. The feline mrowed and rubbed himself against her leg, a deep purr rumbling in his throat. Lucy scooped him up and held him to her chest whilst laughing, the cat butted his head against her jaw.

"Happy." Lucy whispered into his downy soft fur, tears prickling her eyes. Suddenly she jerked him back with a sharp gasp and held him out in front of her "How the hell did you get in, Happy?" Lucy exclaimed, shaking him a bit, as if the cat could answer her. The cat simply meowed at her and continued purring in delight at actually finding her, despite the rather uncomfortable way she was holding him out.

Lucy huffed and hugged him again, his purring becoming louder when her arms encompassed him again. She was delighted to hear something other than the dragon's huffs and snarls and her own hoarse voice.

After at least ten minutes of holding the feline to her chest like a lifeline she set him down onto the ground. "Do you know the way out?" She asked him. Happy made a small sound and turned around and began walking, Lucy hesitated for a moment but began to follow him. She really didn't have anything to lose.

Lucy wished that she didn't feel so at home here, the other night when she was wrapped up in thick blankets speaking softly of element benders and avatars, with the warmth of the drake dozing off next to her...it had been nice. Nicer than growing up in that cold mansion, and nicer than sleeping in her empty apartment alone.

The blonde shook her head violently, if Happy was leading her to an exit she would go through. Without hesitation. Though something in he back of her head told her the last part was a lie.

The blue feline lead her along for hours, turning so many corners that the blonde had become hopelessly lost. Finally Happy halted at a wall, disappeared suddenly through a crack that was in the shadows then poking his head back through. Lucy sighed in exasperation, she couldn't even hope to fit through there. Yet she got onto her knees and reached a hand through the crack, thinking she felt warmth on her fingers from the outside but was not sure. She let out a breath and leaned her forehead against the wall, with the excitement of escape gone she felt almost...relieved?

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, trying to push the feeling back with pure stubbornness. She didn't want to stay here. She was being held captive and she needed to escape for Mavis' sake!

"Thanks for trying, Happy." Lucy murmured, getting back to her feet and turning around to go back to the treasure room.

She had only walked a couple of steps before realizing that she had no idea where she was. When she turned around though, Happy was gone. Lucy let out a shaky breath and tried to remember the path that she had taken. So she carefully began to walk through the halls, the plaques on the walls a language Lucy didn't know, so they were no help. Soon she found herself even more turned around than before, halting at a mine shaft that reached down into the farthest depths of the earth. Lucy could only gape at the size of the place, it was deathly silent here. Her very breath echoeing off the walls. Lucy was stuck looking at the scene of abandonment and decay. The wooden beams and walkways charred black from E.N.D's original attack on the mountain. He had set fire to almost everything here.

It was easy to forget. But out of the shining treasure room and into the dark and eery tunnels where it was much harder to ignore the charred skeletons that lay crumbled on the floor. E.N.D was a murderer, he slaughtered thousands upon thousands of people just so he could sit on a pile of gold.

The piles of tools covered in a thick layer of dust, everyday items seemingly abandoned suddenly. Lucy was always careful not to disturb anything when she was exploring rooms, if she came across a bedroom she would quietly close the door. She knew what the unmade beds and unfinished works of art meant, and she had ignored it.

E.N.D didn't belong here. He had stolen this place just to sate his greed.

But who was Lucy to judge? She had rummaged through the fabrics and sheets, taken the food and water and had the audacity to settle in! And to think, she had felt relieved when she couldn't fit through the opening! She was actually starting to grow fond of the dragon that kept her prisoner.

She had to get out of this mountain as soon as she could.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the creature sneak up behind her before it was to late. She gasped she saw it stalk closer in her peripherals, scrambling backwards her feet slipping as she tumbled over the edge and down towards the seemingly bottomless pit. A scream escaped her lips as her stomach dropped and terror filled her to the brim. Except a warm hand grasped hers before she could plummet to her death. It dragged her back up and over the ledge, hauling her back to safety where he held her to his chest, a deep growl rumbling in his chest.

"E.N-"

"I told you not to be long." He snarled, taking a deep breath as he nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"I-I got lost." She whispered, the back of her throat constricting. She managed to turn around in his grasp to stare at him, her brown eyes widening in shock.

E.N.D was a human. He was at least a head taller than her, with unruly pink hair and familiar slanted green eyes. He wore nothing but raggedy old trousers. Crimson scales dotted his forearms and around his eyes, as well as most of his shoulders. Twin wings settled behind him, a long tail lashing back and fourth angrily. His ears were pointed and his face narrowed and almost animalistic. His fingers had claws instead of fingernails, his teeth noticeably sharper than a normal humans. Scars littered his body

"What-"

"Come on." He growled, grasping her wrist painfully as he pulled her along. He set a grueling pace, one that Lucy had to all but run to keep up with. Once they had returned to the treasure room the dragon that was now human turned on her, his green eyes alight with fury.

"Don't go back to the mines. They are dangerous and you are clumsy and easily broken."

Lucy was affronted, "The only reason I fell was because you scared me!" She exclaimed. "And I would like to see someone else walk across your hoard gracefully! You don't count!" She snapped when E.N.D attempted to open his mouth.

He stared at her for a long silent moment before letting out a great breath and turning his back on her, shucking off his trousers (making Lucy squeak and pointedly looking everywhere but the dragon's behind) walking into his hoard. With in ten steps his body rapidly grew and and elongated till he was his normal scaly self.

Lucy only gaped at him for moment as he settled down atop his gold. Waiting for an explanation, he had to know an explanation was in order right? But the dragon said nothing, not even when she scrambled over the mountains of gold and finally settling atop her cot, shaking gold coins out of her trousers.

There was a terribly long awkward silence as Lucy tried to reign in her raging curiosity. When he became apparent E.N.D would make no move in starting conversation, Lucy opened her mouth. "Can all dragons do that?" She asked, referring to the shape shifting.

The red dragon pondered her for a moment, "Perhaps." He murmured.

"Perhaps? You don't know?"

"Why would I care?"

"You've never seen another dragon do that?"

"What other dragon?"

"Not _here_." Lucy said. "I mean where you came from, did they-" Lucy gasped. "Unless its impolite to talk about it?" She asked. She had never really pondered dragon etiquette and began worrying of many ways she could have unknowingly offended the dragon in front of her during her stay with him.

E.N.D just looked more confused. "Why would I talk to other dragons?" He asked. Lucy thought about that for a moment, if all dragons had the same temper as E.N.D she thought it wise they didn't meet often.

"What about when you were a young? Did your parents teach you how?"

"Parents?" E.N.D asked.

"Yes, surely you had parents!"

E.N.D cocked his head to the side, "What's Igneel got to do with this?" He asked.

Lucy could only guess that Igneel was one of the fire drake's parents. "Did he teach you how to shape shift?"

Now he looked very confused. "Why would he?" He asked, seeming more lost by the second.

"Well isn't that what parents do? Teach and care for their young?" Lucy asked.

"I suppose." E.N.D said noncommittally.

"Well-"

"Enough of this, little thief. Tell me a story." The dragon interrupted.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed I'm asking for a story!" Lucy exclaimed. "C'mon, E.N.D, it's only fair!"

"Natsu."

"What?"

"E.N.D isn't my name. My name is Natsu." E.N.D, no, Natsu said, not looking at her. He looked a little shocked, as if that wasn't supposed to come out. His slanted green eyes creasing in what she guessed was frustration and guilt at actually saying it.

He gave her no time to react before he began speaking. He spoke softly, telling Lucy a story his father had told him when he was Just a hatchling. Lucy was enraptured, leaning in close and hanging off of every word. When he finished Lucy licked her lips and said,

"Thank you, Natsu. Can you tell me another, please?"

Natsu hummed and gladly did as he was told.

* * *

 **AN: Wahoo! Done with the second chapter! So this chapter was difficult to write, not because there was anything particularly hard to word, but because my cat all but insisted sleeping on my lap while I wrote this out. She is a lap hog and took up the whole space, so I had to lean forwards to reach my keyboard so now my back hurts. I have never wrote a second chapter so fast in my life, I am loving writing this story and can't wait till I get to write the more exiting stuff. Sadly that's not till later. We got to get past the boring character development ;)**

 **I was thinking of waiting for Natsu to tell Lucy his real name later on but...typing 'E.N.D' all the time is actually very tiring and I am very lazy. Though I think it was still a little bit to soon for him to give her that information...meh I'm lazy.**

 **Well, constructive criticism is always welcome. Didn't like it? Tell me why! See any mistakes? Tell me so I can fix them! Wanna just tell me that you liked the story? Well I have a mini spaz attack every time I see someone actually like what I write so if you just want to make me smile like an idiot and screech like a pterodactyl than feel free to do so!**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **To those who reviewed...**_

 **Kyouya Sata – I'm so glad you liked it! ^^**

 **ToastedWeirdBrain – Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it so far! :D**

 **AnnabethAlAbbas – Well, since you said please...here's the next chapter ;)**

 **Nanami B – Are you trying to make me blush? Cause you made me blush. Thank you so much and the fact that you liked it made my day!**

 **Murlily – Ehe, thank you!**

 **MirrorFlame – I thought I was very clever when I put those little Easter eggs in there. Naruto wasn't the only one though, they're were a couple others; see if you can get them all :)**

 **manga4eva – I think your vocabulary is just fine, I am so happy you liked it!**

 **escapetoanime – I love the idea of Dragon!Natsu and am so happy you think so too. I was tossing the idea around to write a chapter (or at least part of one) in Natsu's POV, but it's not going to be in till later, I think...**

 **PitbullColin – I continued! ^^**

 **Dark Shining Light – Dragon!Natsu is one of my favorite things to read! But there is so very few fics with that plot that I decided to take things into my own hands ;) I am so glad you liked it!**

 **MalevolentMagician – Here's the next chapter for ya'! :D**

 **mabouark8167 – I updated! ^^**

 **jayyonexotic – I have given you more! Hopefully this will sate you till I get the next chapter out (I'm already like a third done so...)**

 **PinkFireandGoldenStars – Thank you for your kind words! I am so happy you liked it!**

 **fallingcinders – Thank you!**

 **TigerArrowgirl \- Thank you! I can't wait to write about him finding out that she uses magic ;) got it all planned out. Its gonna be awesome! ;)**

 **Risshu – Well I guess this chapter answered your question of if he can turn into a human ;)! Yep, that one was Noragami. I was bored so I decided to make little references to other shows I love, there's a couple more in the first chapter too.**

 **FairyHeart9223 – Thank You!**

* * *

 **Thanks again to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You all make writing so much more fun and as always, see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _3_

* * *

Lucy fell asleep with Natsu's gentle voice in her ears as he spoke softly of distant lands. He told her he was born inside a volcano, that his mother had been killed before he had hatched and that left his father to raise him. He said that it wasn't normal for dragon males to watch their young, but Igneel was kind and compassionate; even with him being the most powerful fire dragon of that time. Natsu spun tales of his father in battle, how he could set the sky alight with fire and turn everything around him to ash with a flick of his tail. But he also talked about how he taught Natsu to fly, the fire dragon chuffed out a breath of amusement at the memories he was no doubt seeing.

But after hours of talking he turned to something less personal, though Lucy could faintly see that a weight seemed to be lifted off his chest at talking to something about his past. She imagined the cranky dragon didn't do it often.

She woke with a long stretch in her makeshift bed, a loud yawn escaping her lips as she sleepily looked around the treasure room. The gold, gems, and trinkets glinting in her eyes annoyingly. She got up, put on her boots and began to make her way to one of the tunnels for another day of exploring, mentally reminding herself not to go near any mines this time. When she reached the closest archway she paused, looking behind her at the sleeping fire drake. His broad ribcage expanding and contracting with every gargantuan breath.

Biting her lip, her hand resting on the ice cold wall for a moment before she began to make her way over to the dragon. Wading through a literal mountain of gold to reach his head, cringing at the feeling of cool gold coins that had slipped into her trousers.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, prodding the dragon's snout. A large gust of hot air hit her as the dragon chuffed out a breath, but didn't wake up. The blonde looked behind her and contemplating turning back. But she had already made the climb all the way to him and prodded his nose again, this time harder. "Natsu?" She asked again.

The dragon jerked awake, the movement causing an avalanche of gold causing the ground under her to move. The blonde flailed her arms as she began sliding backwards with the gold, she would've been burried if Natsu hadn't immediately scooped her up and held her in his palm as the gold settled. The drake sat back on his haunches and held Lucy up, close to his face. Lucy's heart was hammering, perhaps it would be best, in the future, to wake the dragon up from a distance, better yet no wake him up at all. But there was no fire glowing in the dragon's chest, he seemed more startled than angry.

"What is it, little thief?" The drake rumbled, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he wondered what was so important that the blonde put herself in harms way just to wake him up.

"Uh..." Lucy said numbly as she stared into Natsu's slitted green pupils. The dragon raised an invisible brow as the blonde fumbled for words. "Would you...do you want to join me?" Lucy asked.

" _Join_ you?" Natsu questioned.

"Uh...yeah. It gets kind of lonesome exploring by myself so...I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk."

"You mean join you while you search for an escape?"

"Yes." Lucy said, not seeing the point in lying when it was so painfully obvious that she was trying to get out of the mountain. She knew Natsu wouldn't have allowed her to go off on her own if he wasn't certain they're was no way that she could just walk right out.

As if able to read her mind, Natsu opened his mouth "There are no exits, I have made sure of it that, little thief."

"I guessed." Lucy said flatly, sitting down on the dragon's hand so she wouldn't topple over. "Which is disheartening. But thats why I am asking you to join me, so I won't be disheartened _and_ lonely."

Natsu snorted, a gust of smoke escaping his nostrils causing Lucy to cough. He raised her even higher, lowering his head closer as he squinted at her. Lucy tried very hard not to long between his clawd fingers to the ground - which seemed impossibly far below. "You think I'll guide you away from where I think possible exits might be." Natsu said, not sounding angry. "So that next time I don't accompany you, you'll know where to look."

Lucy honestly hadn't even thought about that, she had just not wanted to go for a walk by herself. It was never any fun exploring if they're wasn't someone with you, after all. She had to pause to think about that, for the first time she had not thought about escaping. She blamed it on just waking up, she was still tired and her mind wasn't in the right place. Furiously pushing the voice in the back of her head away as it screamed ' _Liar_!'.

"No tricks, Natsu. I would just like the company." Lucy said, seeing as Natsu seemed to not believe her, she added "I would like _your_ company." And if that last statement was sincere, if there was no manipulation planned, and if it ringed with truth, well, Lucy would keep that to herself.

Natsu hesitated, pulling his head back as he narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. I already know you're a liar." But it came out as a question, as if he wasn't quite sure. As if he didn't want it to be true.

"Natsu." Lucy said, looking up at him. "Please."

Natsu's pupils rounded for a second as he just stared at her, studying her, before he snarled "Very well." Like he was trying to hide his uncertainty.

Lucy let out a small whoop of excitement and gave the dragon the biggest smile she could. Natsu set her down gently near the tunnel entranceway and gracefully morphed into his smaller form, Lucy screaming and covering her eyes with her hands as she told him to go put pants on. Her face burning hotter than Natsu's fire. The dragon grumbled under his breath and did as he was told.

She opened her eyes to see Natsu wearing nothing but those same baggy white trousers from the day before and a crown atop his head, a toothy smile on his face as he marched up to her. She told him he looked kingly and the dragon preened with a big smile. Lucy laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as Natsu wrapped his tail around her midriff and pulled her along.

He led her to a different part of his hoard and began to dig through the treasure, pausing to sniff them and stroke them and lick them every once in awhile. Proudly presenting certain items to her as he explained what they were and how they were forged. How they were won and lost and found, he gave her information she couldn't see how he would know. Like how a red garnet belonged to a mother of three that had been passed down from her family for generations before it had ended up here. Or how a gold coin was stolen from a merchant by a starving boy.

The whole time Natsu had this smile on his face, his eyes barely leaving hers as he explained animatedly the lives of the treasure around her. But then he pulled out a ragged old strip of white fabric from underneath a clump of green emeralds, a pattern of dragon scales etched into it. He hesitated for a moment before presenting it to Lucy, she gauged his reaction as she reached out a hand and picked up the scarf. It was surprisingly soft, given its less then well state. The fabric slipped between her fingers smoothly and she smiled as Natsu gently took it back to wrap it snuggly around her neck.

"You're always whining that you're cold in the tunnels." He murmured softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. Lucy picked up an end of the scarf and fiddled with it as she smiled to, sensing some sentimental value with the gesture.

Finally, the pair began to traverse the tunnels. The blonde noticed Natsu stayed behind her and let her lead, never choosing which way to go. Lucy merely rolled her eyes at him when he was looking away from her. The whole walk he had been staring at her, like she was a puzzle to him that he couldn't quite solve. Lucy left him to his thoughts as they traveled in comfortable silence. Natsu told her softly what the plaques on the walls meant, saying it was an ancient language.

Suddenly, after another few hours of exploring the tunnels, the sound of Natsu's claws clinking in stone stopped. Lucy paused as well, looking back at him confused.

"What is it that you seek outside of these walls?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, shocked at the sudden question.

"What is out there that you do not have in here?" Natsu sounded genuinely frustrated and Lucy paused and looked up at him.

"Surely you must know the answer to that!" She exclaimed.

"Well I _dont_!" Natsu growled, his tail lashing back and fourth. "I have provided you with all that you have asked for! Food and water, comfort and companionship, a home! I listen when you speak. Very closely. You reveal more than you mean to, I think." Natsu screwed his eyes shut as he barred his teeth in frustration. "I have provided for you, and I will _continue_ to provide for you! You're mine! You're supposed to stay! What more do you want from me?" Natsu demanded, he looked hurt and confused, angry and frustrated and Lucy was taken aback. It didn't sound like Natsu thought of her as a piece of his hoard that he could command. It sounded like he wanted her to stay because she _wanted_ to.

Honestly, Lucy had thought Natsu would've grown tired of her by now. But, surprisingly, for a creature who lived in solitude, he craved company more than she could ever imagine. Over the time that she had been staying here, he had only grown more possessive and intrigued of her.

 _'I could use this_...' Lucy thought, Natsu had given her the best weapon against him for free. Lucy had not hesitated when she used the dragon's greed and vanity against him, but her stomach twisted painfully at using his loneliness against him.

Lucy let out a long breath, "I can't eat stale bread and bitter water forever, Natsu. I can't sleep on moldy blankets and breath this musty air forever, or wander these empty halls forever. This isn't my home, Natsu. And it isn't yours."

"You think this isn't my home?" Natsu snarled.

"I know it isn't!" Lucy snapped, raising her hands in exasperation. "You stole this place, Natsu! This isn't your home, this is just a hole you've chosen to rot in!"

"If it's so worthless, why did you and your _friends_ " he hissed the word out "come here and try and steal it from me?"

"Because, Natsu! They plan on doing good with this place, to let the people you have stolen it from live here again!" That had been the plan, to use the money to bring Magnolia back to its former glory so that it could be a home for humanity again.

"I wanted a home!" Natsu snarled. "I wanted _this_ home!"

"Well you can't just take one!" Lucy yelled. "That's not how things work! You're supposed to ask, _nicely_! And if your told no than you leave it at that!"

"I am E.N.D, I do not ask, I am not told 'no', I take!" That was the first time she had heard Natsu refer to himself as 'E.N.D', he didn't seem to like the name all and it confused her as to why he used it.

"I've _noticed_." Lucy hissed, her brown eyes narrowing.

Natsu paused, studying her with those strange eyes of his. "You've criticized the food, the water, and the home I offer. What of my companionship?" He finally asked.

"I am more fond of you than I really should be, Natsu." Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "But this is not companionship." And it really wasn't. Natsu was keeping her here against her will, he saw himself as above her and for very good reason, since he was normally the size of a small mountain.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as the air around him got warmer as his anger grew, his tail scraping against the smooth stone floor. He looked as if he was about to go into another temper tantrum when his shoulders relaxed and he bowed his head.

"Very well." He murmured, wrapping his tail back around her waist and turning around to lead them back to the treasure room. He said nothing the whole trek back, his grip on her tightening every time she tried to get out of his grip or slow down. Finally, the made it back; Lucy expected Natsu to transform back into a dragon and go let out is frustration away from his precious gold but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Lucy's hand and lead her into his vast fields of treasure.

She didn't know how he managed to traverse through the stuff with such grace, but Lucy was having so much trouble getting through it that Natsu just sighed and picked her up. Lucy let it happen, she had already angered the dragon enough for one day. He let her down as he reached the center of his hoard, where he normally slept and kneeled beside her. There was greed and banked anger in his expression and Lucy decided the best way to calm him down would be with another story.

But for once he seemed uninterested. Instead he settled down next to Lucy and pulled her, along with a considerable amount of treasure, to his chest. The blonde tensed, her shoulders stiffening as Natsu let out a pleased rumbling sound that was almost akin to a purr.

Natsu was comforting himself, Lucy realized after several long minutes. He was hurting and had surrounded himself with things that he hoarded and cherished and _needed_. And for some reason Lucy was counted as one of those things. With this thought, Lucy let her body relax and she leaned back against Natsu's warm chest. It occured to her that she wasn't just another bit of Natsu's treasure, he was her dragon and that sent an odd rush of power through her. A warmth settling in her chest.

She didn't fight him when he gently picked up her arm and let his lips trail the veins on her wrist, like she had seen him do to his gold all the time. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh as he gently let go of her arm and did the same thing to a golden goblet next to them, running his lips along the contours of the cup. The enormous cavern was beginning to feel smaller, Natsu's presence was more imposing than when he was in his dragon form and Lucy was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. The pressure of Natsu's chest against her back was feeling warmer and warmer and Lucy's head began to spin.

She opened her mouth to tell him gently that she needed some space when he swollowed her words before they could even escape her mouth. His calloused hands gently cradling her head as he sucked on her bottom lip sensually. Lucy stiffened, Natsu was scorchingly hot, his rough skin scalding her own. A dragon was kissing her. Natsu was kissing her. It wasn't unpleasant, but it certainly was not welcome.

His rough tongue licked her lips as he crowded her, pushing her onto her back. He moved himself on top of her and continued his assault on her lips. Treasure prodding into her back unpleasantly as Natsu's hands began to roam her body with dizzying abruptness. This shocked her back into the present. Wild panic filled her as she shoved Natsu 's chest as heard as she could, knowing it felt like nothing more than a tap go the dragon. Nonetheless, he pulled back, letting the blonde scramble away from underneath him. "Stop! Stop, what are you doing?" Lucy demanded, staring up at Natsu wide-eyed.

Natsu frowned, confused. "Providing you a more satisfying companionship." He answered.

"What? That's not - that's not what I meant at all!" Lucy exclaimed, her breath still coming out in short gasps as she tried to regain some semblance of calm. Her heart going a million miles a minute as the blonde attempted to push the fear of what Natsu could have done away. "Do not do that again! Please say you won't."

"You do not enjoy my touch?" Natsu questioned.

"That isn't the point! Well...since you asked, no. Your touch is nice but - but not that!" Lucy smoothed her clothes down, breathing in the stale yet comforting smell of the scarf around her neck. Her heart slowing as Natsu stayed a respectful distance away. "Not _intimate_ touch. I do not prefer that, no."

"From me?"

"From anyone!" Lucy exclaimed, there was a reason Lucy was still a virgin. A reason she had never had a boyfriend or even ever kissed someone, the most intimate thing she had ever done with someone that was not family was shake someone's hand. She was waiting for the right partner.

"You didn't mind at first." Natsu accused.

That was stretching it a bit far, Lucy was just shocked. That was all. She ignored that increasingly annoying voice that said she was in denial. "Perhaps." She conceded, for being a dragon he was a very good kisser. Not that Lucy was really the best judge of that, that had been her first kiss. "But you still didn't ask! Promise me you won't do that again, Natsu! Promise me!"

Natsu huffed at her, crossing his arms as he glowered. "If this is not what you wish, than in what way is my companionship lacking?"

"Because you didn't give me a choice!" Lucy exclaimed. "Because you didn't ask. Because if I ask you if I can leave you will say no!"

Natsu growled, but it didn't seem to be towards her. He then collapsed against the gold with a huff. Lucy realized that she to was suddenly exhausted from the days events and layed down next to him. It wasn't the most comfortablest of places to rest but when Natsu began to tell her a sleepy story she found her own eyes closing slowly.

Lucy was much to tired to make any sense of it, instead focusing on the smooth rumbling of his voice that slowly soothed her into sleep. It wasn't necessarily comfortable but it was...nice. She was close enough to feel the heat that constantly radiated off of Natsu, to hear the steady beat of his strong heart. The light around them becoming dim as Natsu raised one of his wings and shielded them from the artificial light of the glowing lacrima above them from view. Without meaning to, she dozed off with Natsu's voice again in her ears.

There was no sense of time in the mountain, but Lucy felt as if it was morning when she woke up to Natsu's quiet purring as his tail waved back and forth pleasantly. His green eyes locked with hers as he gently prompted a story out of her.

But Lucy was to tired to come up with one, so she spoke of her home. Not the Heartfilia Manor, but of her cozy apartment on Strawberry street. She told him of her cranky landlady that had probably sold off her beloved apartment by now, she told him of the family that lived next door. How she always slipped the little boy that always played outside her home a piece of candy. She told him of the cool canal that ran passed her apartment, of the friendly fishermen that always told her to be careful when she balanced on the edge of the sidewalk.

"This was your home?" Natsu asked.

"It is my home." Lucy answered.

Natsu sat up and scooped up a large sum of gold and let it slip between his fingers.

"This is mine."

* * *

 **AN: Hello! A little bit shorter than normal but meh, I'll make it up to you next chapter! Maybe. I don't know xD.**

 **I am so shocked the response this story has gotten, only two chapters in and over fifty reviews? You guys are gonna be the death of me, I swear. I can't thank you guys enough for the support and love you are giving me! Seriously, you make writing a million times more fun than it already is.**

 **So what position did my cat decide to sleep in to interrupt my writing this chapter? Well, I was writing on my stomach and she decided to sleep on my back, which wouldn't be to bad (she does that all the time), but she was kneading and it HURT! Very distracting. We should make this a thing, each chapter I tell you how Malia plots to not let me write for you guys. ;)**

 **I am having so much fun writing this, and especially enjoyed writing Natsu in this chapter. He's lonely and confused and it was so much fun to write that the big bad dragon has actual feelings and that he doesn't quite know what to do about it. In my head Natsu is just really confused and doesn't know how to actually live, he's been alone for centuries and now he has someone that he has started to open up to, and that scares him.**

 **I am so sorry to those who reviewed but there is just to many of you guys now that I can't reply to all of your messages. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or would just like to talk to me, I dunno.**

 **I hoped you like it and tell me what you think! See ya guys next chapter! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hire Mashima.**

* * *

 _4_

* * *

Lucy thought she must have been going mad. A thought kept on resurfacing in her head that just wouldn't bugger off, and it was this: if she weren't _here_ , if she had more of the comforts of home (of course her mind immediately went to better food), if she could garantee the safety of her friends, if she could step outside and breath in fresh air then...well, her stay here would be almost _welcome_.

Natsu had started to accompany her on her daily wanderings through the tunnels that stretched deep into the mountain. They began to have mutual conversations with each other, not just exchanging stories. Natsu was becoming a better and better audience by the day and it was revealed that the dragon was quite goofy when the mood permitted. He would smile toothily at her whilst he boasted stories of how he beat an iron dragon named Gajeel in a one on one fight. Lucy faintly recalled that they're was an iron dragon sighting somewhere in the Pergrande Kingdom right before she left on this journey but opted not to tell Natsu about that.

They slept closer together nowadays, Lucy would usually curl up on her cot and Natsu would rest against a large pillar with his head right next to her body. Sometimes, when Natsu was telling her stories about his treasure, she would doze off and wake to the sensation that the whole ground was moving. Only to realize that Natsu had moved her so that she lay on his warm stomach and away from the uncomfortable hoard below, the movement was just the dragon's large breath. How Natsu managed to sleep on the rather uncomfortable fields of gold for two centuries Lucy would never know.

Other times when Lucy slept she would wake up to find Natsu in his smaller form watching her with a mixture of greed and fondness. He always stayed a respectable distance away after the kissing fiasco, and allowed Lucy to come to him. Slowly she began to migrate towards him for warmth in these icy halls and even allowed the dragon to embrace her, making it clear that that was all that he would be doing. Natsu held her close to his chest and whispered stories in her ear that caused goosebumps to appear on her flesh. A pleased rumbling, happy, sound would eminated from his chest and Lucy couldn't not relax into his hold when he did that. It was actually quite nice, when he did that.

Their closeness in sleeping quarters opted for a rather mortifying morning when her cycle had finally caught up with her. She had completely forgotten about it, frankly she didn't think she could blame herself because she had no way of telling how long she had stayed here. Obviously it had been about four weeks. But Natsu had been a mess, pacing back and fourth and making angry chuffs and even whining as Lucy attempted to clean the stains out of her blankets and trousers whilst the blonde tried to explain to him the menstrual cycle. To say that her explanation made him more uneasy would be an understatement, especially when Lucy would grimace throughout the days to come with discomfort.

During one of their explorations, Lucy had discovered a deep pool of icy cold water. Water trickling down steadily from the ceiling and into the large pool. Lucy had been giddy, she smelt rancid from not washing her body in well over a month and had jumped right in with her clothes still on. Barely making the time to toe her boots off. When she was submerged the air left her body as the freezing water crushed her. She broke the surface and let out a shaky breath, Natsu standing at the edge of the pool with an annoyed snarl. Her body had already began to tremble as she began to stiffly swim back towards Natsu who hauled her up.

The pinkette mumbled something about her being a weirdo before he held her to his chest and rose his body temperature to warm her up. Lucy sighed, her shivers slowly coming to a stop as Natsu sat her down in between his legs and used his scorching hot hands to warm her freezing toes. This gave Lucy an idea. "Natsu!" She exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face.

"What is it?" Natsu murmured in her ear as he rubbed her arms slowly with his hands to heat them back up.

"How high can you raise your body temperature?" She asked, turning in his hold to look at his face.

Natsu raised a brow in confusion but opened his mouth to answer any way, "Higher than you could imagine." He answered.

That was perfect. Lucy got to her feet and pointed at the pool of water, "Get in." She said.

" _What_?" Natsu said incredulously.

"Get in and raise your body temperature really high." The blonde said. His green eyes lit up in understanding but when the dragon didn't move she added a "Please" and the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Natsu hesitated for a moment before he caved and jumped into the pool, the water hissing as it made contact with his skin. Steam began to rise around the dragon as he settled down, Lucy sat at the edge of the pool with barely contained patience.

Lucy smiled as she placed a hand in the water to test it, the liquid was slightly above lukewarm. The blonde slid back in with a sigh, the water getting warmer and warmer by the second. She was enjoying her dip so much that even her clothes sticking uncomfortably to her skin didn't bother her.

They had stayed in comfortable silence within the pool for what seemed like hours, Natsu staying at a constant overheated temperature to keep the water warm. Lucy had been swimming around the pool, diving under and splashing about, ignoring the little snarls and chuffs Natsu made. She broke the surface and drifted closer to Natsu, the water was much warmer on his side of the pool, when she heard Natsu murmur "Little thief, how do you...?"

The blonde cocked her head, golden locks weighed down by water as she studied Natsu. His tail was churning the water as it flicked back and forth, the dragon practically glaring at the rippling black water. "You don't know how to swim?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the laugh out of her voice, this was the first time Natsu had ever asked for her help and she wasn't about to go and make fun of it. Natsu shook his head side to side as he looked at her with wide green eyes.

Lucy had never taught someone how to swim before, she scrounged her brain for the memories of when her mother taught her but they were faded and all but meaningless. Biting her lip she approached Natsu and took his warm hand, the dragon looked up at her with large green eyes. Lucy slowly led him out to deeper waters, quietly explaining to him how to swim. Natsu looked uncomfortable but determined as he listened to her voice. He started out very awkward and Lucy had to help him stay afloat more than once but the drake caught on quickly and within an hour of her 'lesson' he was swimming and splashing around the pool with a bright grin on his face.

The blonde made sure to keep a close eye on him, just in case he was still having trouble but Natsu seemed to have endless energy and it didn't seem like he would want to get out anytime soon. At one point Lucy splashed water in his face as the dragon resurfaced, he stood in a moment of stunned silence before a smirk spread across his face as he splashed her back. He chased her around the water, Lucy being a much better swimmer able to evade him. But suddenly his warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to his solid chest. The blonde's breath was labored as she laughed airily, leaning her head back against Natsu's shoulder to stare up at the black ceiling.

A pleased rumble vibrated from Natsu's chest as he nuzzled her neck like a cat. "Gotcha." He purred in her ear making Lucy snort in amusement. She heard his tail churn the water behind them as it flicked to and fro with content. She felt his warm tongue travel along the column of her neck and the whisper of his sharp canines scraping against her skin. It sent a strange jolt down her spine and caused warmth to pool in her stomach. Lucy pulled away slightly, and Natsu let her. Seemingly unfazed by her unwillingness to let him lick her.

The stayed in the water till Lucy's fingers began to prune and her eyelids were drooping heavily. Natsu hauled himself up onto the stone edge and proceeded to set himself on fire to dry off. Helping Lucy out as well, he wrapped his warm tail around her torso and led her back to the treasure room. Lucy's toes were frozen by the time they got back, having accidentally left her boots at the pool.

Natsu loosened his tail as they reached Lucy's bundle of blankets, the blonde ordering him to turn around as she changed into dry clothes. This time a swoop neck loose red shirt and brown trousers, she wrapped Natsu's scarf snuggly around her neck and burrowed into the stale smelling blankets with a sigh of relief.

Later Lucy might feel ashamed by how fast Natsu had worn her down. Lucy had not only resigned to her fate of perhaps staying in this cold mountain forever, but had actively began to enjoy it. She might have found herself pathetic if she didn't acknowledge the fact that Natsu was actually very charismatic and was good company when he wasn't being a brat.

A small smile spread across her face as she heard Natsu shift back into his much larger form. His overwhelming presence right next to her as he rested his head mere feet away from her bed. The warmth radiating off him chased away any lingering coldness.

Neither spoke. Just enjoying the others company as they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes blurrily to the sound of Natsu's angry snarl, she lifted her head, hair a mess with a large cowlick at the back of her head. Her brown eyes found Natsu, who's lips were peeled back to reveal deadly sharp teeth the length of swords. His green eyes glowing as he glared down at something in the hall way. The blonde heard a distant hissing and spitting that made her heart freeze as she clambered out of her bed, not even bothering to put on shoes even if they were there, and sprinted towards the tunnel.

"Natsu!" She shrieked, catching the dragon's attention. His snarl lessened in power as his eyes locked with hers, his face relaxing slightly. She slowed down and peeked her head over the edge of the tunnel, Natsu growling slightly behind her, to find a blue ball of fur curled up against the wall. His fur standing on end and eyes narrowed as he hissed again at Natsu. The dragon made a chuff of anger and Lucy felt a wave of heat press against her back side as his anger rose.

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy hissed at him, getting down on her knees in front of the startled feline. "Happy?" Lucy murmured gently, wiggling her fingers against the ice cold floor invitingly. The fur along Happy's spine lowered as he cautiously took a step towards Lucy eyeing Natsu, before bounding over to her and jumping against her chest. She held him close with a smile before standing up, Happy bundled in her arms. Natsu looked affronted as he glared at the small cat in Lucy's arms.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Lucy grumbled as she made her way back to her cot.

"That... _thing_ was trespassing, little thief!" Natsu snarled.

"He's just a little cat, Natsu." Lucy admonished, "Not like he can steal any of your gold." Sitting down on her lagers of blankets. Happy curled up in her lap, his claws sinking into her skin as Natsu lowered his head closer to her.

The dragon looked aghast that Lucy didn't see the problem of a little tiny cat exploring the mountain. "That thing is not staying here!" Natsu growled, snapping his jaws in the air as he glared down at Happy as if he was insulting him by just sitting in Lucy's lap.

Natsu put up a fight, boy did he put up a fight. He growled and snarled and roared that Happy couldnt stay, and Lucy merely calmly replied that he was. Happy didn't even seem fazed by Natsu growling at him anymore, but seemed to want to purposefully spite him by batting around small pieces of his treasure across the stone floor. Lucy found it very hard not to laugh when Natsu's face twitched evey time he heard his gold clattering against stone, obviously trying to hold back roasting the cat for Lucy's sake.

The blonde thought that the two were just going to avoid one another, but when she woke up three days later to find Happy not curled up at the foot of her bed, but instead curled up between Natsu's eyes she couldn't believe it. Happy's blue fur stood out dramatically against Natsu's warm colored scales. The duo were fast asleep, Natsu seemingly not even noticing the small cat that was sleeping on his face. Lucy sorely wished she had a camera at that moment, her chest tightening at just the pure adorableness of the situation.

Of course when Natsu woke up he acted as if he was annoyed, but didn't move in till Happy woke up himself and jumped off his snout. He complained about the dead rodent bones that now littered the halls, but didn't protest when Happy curled next to him while he was in his human form. He grouched about Happy following them on their walks, but would check behind them worriedly when they were making their way through a dangerous part of the tunnels.

* * *

Lucy woke up one morning a week later, her throat dry. She quietly got up, slipping on her boots that had since been retrieved and began walked towards a tunnel. "Where are you going?" Natsu murmured, half asleep, his eye cracked open.

"Just getting a drink of water." Lucy whispered back, not quite sure why she was keeping her voice down. Natsu hummed in confirmation, his large breathing slowing back down within moments as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Lucy made her way towards the pool, the water there was cool (when Natsu wasn't heating it up) and fresh. Once she made it she kneeled down at the damp edge and cupped her hands together, scooping up water she brought it to her lips and drank.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention; turning around, water dripping off her chin, she studied the dark shadowed rocks suddenly feeling uneasy. "Hello?" She asked, standing up.

A flash of white darted between two boulders.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked, the hair on the back of her neck prickling.

"Hello, Mrs. Heartfilia." An unfamiliar feminine voice greeted; the voice had a strange lilt to it, like it was being warped and Lucy could barely pick up traces of a magic item in the vicinity the voice came from. A small white figure snuck out from the shadows and greeted her with a soft mreow.

"Charle?" Lucy exclaimed, brown eyes widening as the snowy cat nodded. An odd necklace wrapped around her neck that glowed slightly in the shadows of the tunnels. "You can talk?" She asked.

Charle rolled her big blue eyes, "Obviously," she snorted, "but only temporarily. This magic item will stop working soon, so I must be quick." Lucy hastily nodded, kneeling in front of the long furred cat as she sat regally atop a boulder. "Wendy, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, sent me down here after that tom cat to see what had become of you." Charle said.

"So I was supposed to follow Happy?" Lucy asked, referring to when she first saw the Russian blue a few weeks ago.

The white feline's pupils slitted as the fur along her spine prickled, "That tom cat broke his necklace getting in here!" She exclaimed with a hiss of annoyance, raising her paw to vaguely gesture to the intricate collar around her neck. "The idiot didn't realize that, his mission was to simply tell you that Fairy Tail hasn't given up on you. They have worked tirelessly on a way to get you out since E.N.D blocked your only exit. But take care, for we will get you out of here soon enough and slay the dragon."

Lucy's heart did a very funny thing. It swelled in excitement and shriveled in despair at what seemed the same time. Her throat clenched but her stomach fluttered. Two very different emotions clashing in her body that made her eyes water with confusion and frustration.

"Now, I will tell you what has happened since you have been taken prisoner here."

Lucy had been in the mountain for almost two months now, it didn't seem like it had been that long but that's what the cat said. For weeks, Happy and Charle searched the mountain for a way inside to find out if she was alive. Happy was the one that found it, he went in and saw Lucy trapped in a cage, quickly coming back to inform the rest of the members of Fairy Tail that she was still alive. Apparently it had been very welcome news.

Erza had been punishing herself for sending Lucy in to face a dragon alone. The rest of the group being forlorn of the loss of their newest friend. They had made shelter a few miles away from the mountain, but that wasn't all. Practically the whole continent knew that E.N.D was awake, he did stir up quite a racket that would've been heard from miles around. The king of Fiore was threatening to arrest the members of Fairy Tail who had a hand in waking him. The country was buzzing with anxiety and fear, reports of riots and civil unrest popping up everywhere as tensions were high with just the mention of E.N.D's name.

Citizens were fleeing the country, crime rate skyrocketing, businesses closing down. It was all happening in a ridiculously short amount of time and Lucy's heart clenched at just the thought. Fear was one of the most powerful emotions, and it spread like a sickness. It seemed Fiore had been infected.

That wasn't the worst of it. A man by the name of Siegrain, one of the Fernandez triplets, was rallying men and women throughout the country and even beyond. The mages of Fairy Tail woke the firey demon from his hibernation, now E.N.D is going to burn them all to the ground, he cried. They can't wait idly by and wait for death! No, they must take action! Flush the beast out of its hole and kill it once and for all, for their children, and their children's children will never know true freedom. Lucy thought that was preposterous, she couldn't even imagine people following behind a man who thought he could kill a dragon. But, the people were terrified, and terrified people did strange things.

Siegrain was gathering followers, laying out plans. He allied with other nations and thousands of soldiers were coming to help slay E.N.D. Many others coming to steal the treasures within the mountain for it had become an unspoken agreement that whoever slayed the dragon got the spoils of war.

That wasn't even the worst of it.

When her father had discovered what Lucy had done he had hired the help of a dark guild called Phantom Lord to bring her back to the manor. Phantom Lord had a monumental amount of members and were one of the top dogs of the Barem Alliance. How her father managed to employ them was beyond her, they usually didn't accept these type of requests. Jude Heartfilia must have payed them a heavy sum, she thought bitterly.

"But what good will all this do if they can't get into the mountain?" Lucy growled. "It's not like N-...E.N.D will just open the front gate and let them in!"

"There are many powerful warriors who will be able to punch a hole through stone to get in, child!" Charle snapped. "Erza, or all of Fairy Tail for that matter, will not leave you here! They will level the mountain before they leave their nakama behind! But...when they force their way in and countless armies and a dragon clash I...I fear what will happen." Charle shook her head, ruffling her fur at the thought. She lifted her snowy white head and stared at her with large brown eyes, "Hide yourself, child. Find somewhere safe and secure and only come out when E.N.D is slain and you are free. But, before I go...in the months you have stayed here, is there any weakness of E.N.D's that you have noticed?" The cat asked.

There was. Lucy had noticed within the first week of her capture. Though Natsu's scales were tougher than any armor, his yellow underbelly was a different story. It was much softer than the crimson scales of his spine, a powerful magic attack could definitely pierce the scales. Lucy hesitated for a moment, imagining all the grief, blood, and death would occur of Natsu wasn't slain. Pushing down the bile in the back of her throat she told Charle about the only weakness she had noticed. But...Lucy thought, it wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Because there wasn't going to be a fight. Not if Lucy could help it.

By hook or by crook she was going to stop this if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 **AN: I am so so so sorry for the late chapter guys (though I never really picked a date when I was gonna update, but you know what I mean!). I have been very very busy the last couple of days and couldn't really find time to write. My sister-in-law is six months pregnant (I'm gonna be an aunt soon!), and she had to have surgery because there was something wrong with her insides (medical sciency stuff, she's fine don't worry)! So I got to stay at my brother's house for a couple days to make sure she was okay during the day while my brother worked. So yeah, that was fun. But I forgot my laptop at home and hate writing on my phone and not in my room so...yeah.**

 **Then I started coming down with a cold and just feel miserable (if this chapter is sorta bad I apologize. I'm feeling very under the weather). Also got new glasses so that's cool. And then today me and my best friend went into town and walked around the huge ass park for eight hours! We had so much fun despite me being sick ;). Now I have sunburn cause it's freaking hot outside and the world hates me and a huge ass blood blister because I hate wearing shoes and walked around barefoot all day. I fell asleep for five hours and woke up at midnight and decided I might as well finish this chapter since I'm obviously not going to go to bed for awhile...so...that's my excuse guys.**

 **Or...we can just blame it on my cat, that might be easier to type.**

 **Aaanyyywaaayyy...thank you all so much for the reviews! I honestly wouldn't have made it even to the fourth chapter without your support! Seriously, you all are amazing and every time I get a notification, it doesn't even have to be a review, just a fav or a follow, it brightens my day. I am so glad that you all enjoy it so much and it is a pleasure to write everyday for you guys. ^^**

 **Okay, I think that concludes this very long Author's Note. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews make me write faster and make me smile like an idiot. Favs and Follows make me happy. And the fact that you guys like this story makes me the happiest gal in the world.**

 **Hope you like it, tell me what you think, see y'all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _5_

* * *

Charle quickly bid her farewell, disappearing into the shadows like a wraith, her last words stating that Lucy wasn't alone, to stay safe and that it wouldn't be long now. But Lucy knew what she needed to do. She bid her time traveling back to the treasure room, even though she knew that each moment counted. Her brain trying to figure out the best approach.

She obviously couldn't force Natsu to do anything, and now was not the time for crafty manipulations either. So when she entered the treasure room, Happy dozing on Lucy's cot and Natsu resting his large head on a mountain of gold she spoke loud and clear "Natsu," she spoke, knowing full well she had to get this right the first time. "You have to leave the mountain. You have to leave now. I'll go with you, I'll stay with you, but you have to leave now!"

Natsu lifted his head, a bit startled by the sudden exclamation. With a huff, he gracefully shifted into his much smaller form making his way towards Lucy, pulling on the trousers that had laid crumpled on the floor before he reached her. He tilted his head to the side and scented the air. "You have been consorting another trespasser, little thief." He said, not sounding angry.

"Natsu, you have to listen to me." Lucy said. "You have to do what I have asked."

"And that is to leave, tell me why?"

So Lucy did. She recounted everything Charle said, the gathering armies, the inevitable blood shed, and the fear and panic that roiled in her stomach.

"It sounds as if there is going to be bloodshed whether I am here or not." Natsu said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I am not asking you to stop it!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'm asking you not to make it worse! Tear yourself and exit and leave! Do it, if for nothing else than for me! This isn't your home and this isn't your gold. Please, just this once, look passed your greed!"

"You can't possibly imagine I would actually comply?" Natsu asked incredulously.

Lucy licked her lips, picking her words carefully. "You can still take some of the gold, as much as you can carry! I'll help even, and then leave. I'll leave with you! We can go wherever you would like, as long as it's done peacefully. I promise!"

"Why would I take a mere handful of treasure when I already have the full amount? When I already have _you_?"

"But you won't. They're are armies coming for you! And this won't be like when you took this mountain, they are prepared for you!"

"Considering that they will all be to busy fighting each other, I'd say my chances are quite good." Natsu growled.

"I've evened their chances." Lucy said.

For the first time, Natsu straightened as he studied her with slitted green eyes. " _How so_?" He asked, a dangerous edge to his tone.

"I've told them where to aim." Lucy said, her voice wavering ever so slightly as a growl rumbled in Natsu's chest. "They now know that your armor is penetrable, that you are not infallible. Please, for your sake, just leave! Don't fight my friends!"

The air around her got hotter as Natsu got angrier, "I wonder," He sneered, sharp teeth gleaming dangerously and for the first time Lucy was reminded of the terrifying heartless beast she had met two months ago. "I wonder how fickle your affections are, little thief. How unreliable. I wonder what your friends would make of your time spent here. Of your time spent with _me_. I wonder if you would even tell them?And I wonder where your true motivation is; to protect the lives of your friend, or mine." His voice was so feral and empty she could barely recognize it as Natsu stalked closer with every word, Lucy found herself stumbling back in till her back pressed against the ice cold wall.

"Ooh, how I wonder, little thief." Natsu purred maliciously in her ear, crowding her farther into the wall as she bit her lip and turned away from him. Her brown eyes stinging as the back of her throat tightened. The worst part about it was that Lucy truly did not know anymore. She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. But, if Natsu couldn't be swayed with threats or treasure there was nothing else she could do.

"What is the gold you hide in your pocket?" Natsu murmured in her ear, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared at her with one glowing green eye. Lucy stiffened, her hand immediately pressed to where her keys were safely tucked into the waist band of her trousers.

"Sorry?" She coughed out, chest constricting painfully in fear.

"The gold you keep hidden inside your garments. I smelt it when you first came here and it's been on your person ever since. What is it?" Natsu whispered, his warm lips brushing her ear.

"I-it's nothing." Lucy stuttered.

"Than surely it wouldn't be a problem for me to see it?"

She blinked rapidly, opening her mouth "Of course - _of course_ I smell like gold, Natsu! I've been practically sleeping on it for weeks!" The blonde exclaimed, trying desperately to ignore the way her voice cracked.

Natsu hummed in false nonchalance, "Ah, but it is not my gold; I know what my gold smells like, as you well know, and none of it smells quite like that. It's foreign and strange to my senses and no matter what clothes you wear it is a constant that stays with you, yet it is not you. When I frighten you, you reach into your pocket and touch it. It's the last thing you touch when you go to sleep and the first thing you touch when you wake up. I am curious, what is it?"

"I-it's just a trinket my mother gave me," Lucy lied, internally apologising to her spirits. "It's nothing."

"There are three treasures on your person." Natsu told her after a moments silence.

"What?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"I only know the contents of two, however." He almost growled out. He lifted a clawed hand to the scarf that had constantly been around her neck since Natsu gave it to her, "This" he said "was a gift from my father, Igneel. Did I ever tell you?" Lucy shook her head side to side, causing Natsu to hum quietly in confirmation. "He was murdered." The drake growled, his tail lashing side to side. "No, he was betrayed" Glowing green eyes locked with brown ones, "by a mage."

Lucy felt a sharp breath leave her chest, "His name was _Achnologia_ ," Natsu snarled the name, "he was Igneel's friend, Igneel trusted him! My father taught that bastard how to transform into a dragon, taught him dragon slayer magic even. He was Achnologia's mentor and friend, and yet he killed him. _That_ ," Natsu murmured, "is why I despise mages, little thief."

Lucy couldn't breath, "I-I didn't know. I apologize, you can have it back and-" she began to stammer, inwardly yearning the inevitable loss of the strip of soft cloth that had kept her neck warm when Natsu interrupted her.

"And one could say you have me in your pocket as well." Natsu continued, tapping a clawed finger right above her heart, "Right here, I think." He murmured, a slight lilt of annoyance to his voice. "I do not know who you are, little thief, but you are cruel. More cruel than I. You ruthlessly use my emotions against me without a second thought, it makes me wonder who the real monster is."

' _What_?' "That's _absurd_!" She exclaimed, her voice high, "I don't - if anything _you've_ -"

"You really are a thief," Natsu growled. "Out of all the things you could have stolen, you've stolen my heart. And yet, you continue to play with it like it is some sick game of yours. I am trying to make you as comfortable as I can; I respect your wishes of not wanting to be intimate with me, even if I do not quite understand your reasons." He sounded vulnerable and small for a moment before his voice hardened again.

"So, this all is making me wonder...you've got two priceless treasures on your person, so what's the last one? The one that I do not know?" Natsu asked, Lucy shifted her body so that her keys that were tucked against her right hip pressed against the wall. "It must be beyond imagining, for you to act that way. You would die to keep that treasure safe from harm, maybe even kill."

"What? I-I could-would never _kill_ anybody!" Lucy exclaimed, appalled at the very thought. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the idea of taking someone's life, even if they were aiming to hurt her friends. Taurus, Aquarius, Cancer, Leo, Aries, Sagittarius, Gemini, Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, Grandpa Crux, Lyra, Horologium, Pyxis, and even Plue - she would die without hesitation for all of them. But killing was very different than dying, she wasn't quite sure what she would do, for she had never been in a situation that required her to make that decision. But the burning anger that bubbled in her chest at the thought of someone hurting her spirits answered the question for her. She knew she would protect them all with her life, even if that meant killing someone else; as much as it made her heart twist to admit it.

Natsu took a step back, but even then Lucy couldn't breath. "Give me what's in your pocket." Lucy's head shot up and before she could scream ' _NO_!' Natsu began to speak again, holding out his clawed hand. "Give me this...trinket your mother gave you and I will leave, just as you've asked. I will leave in peace and leave those armies you spoke of alone to slaughter themselves without my help. I promise you this."

Lucy gulped, reaching her hand under the waist band of her trousers to grip her keys. Warm to the touch she fondled them for a moment before pulling them out, Natsu's eyes zeroed in on her hand where the silver and gold keys clanked together quietly as she lifted them up. He sniffed the air, lowering his head slightly to get a better scent.

"Those keys are imbued with magic." He commented. She could practically see the gears turning in his head as he glared at her right hand where she clutched them tightly. "What are they?" He asked.

"Celestial keys." Lucy croaked, her heart slamming into her ribcage as the blood roared in her ears. It would be so simple, to hand over her keys to Natsu. He promised her he would leave if she did just so, and for some strange reason Lucy knew he was telling the truth. Her body shook as she squeezed her eyes shut, she could practically feel the comforting magic that her spirits were sending through their gates into their keys. They probably had no idea what was going on, or they wouldn't be doing such. They would hate her for even contemplating throwing them away like this.

 _'But it could save so many people!_ ' a soft voice murmured in the back of her head. But, if Natsu left they would just slaughter each other anyway. But perhaps they wouldn't. Perhaps they would be civil and come to an agreement without blood shed.

"I won't take it." Natsu said. "That's not how the world should work, according to you. No, we must ask. _Nicely_. So...Please, little thief, may I have those keys? In exchange for all you have asked of me, all that I am?" His tone was almost mocking, as he stared at her with those impossibly green eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.

"I..." Lucy said, clearing her throat. "I..." She murmured again. Her mind whirling a mile a minute as she weighed her keys in her hand. She raised them above Natsu's own hand and prepared herself to drop them, it was for the good of everyone, she tried to tell herself. But her hand wouldn't unclench, she couldn't give away her dear friends like they were just tools. They were more than that, so much more than Natsu could ever imagine. So much more than he could ever understand.

She couldn't do it.

After a long silent moment, Natsu snorted and dropped his hand. "Do not speak to me of thievery, _mage_." Natsu hissed, making Lucy flinch. "Do not speak to me of greed. Let those armies pound at my door, and if they break through they deserve whatever befalls them."

"Natsu-"

"Keep this treasure," Natsu murmured tugging lightly on the white scarf. "And this one as well." He added almost as an afterthought, running his index finger along the area over her heart (which felt like it was going to burst). "And keep those keys as well. But do not assume that what you feel for those seemingly worthless keys is even close to what I feel for my treasure, little thief." Natsu snarled, turning his back on her and beginning to walk away, finally allowing Lucy to breath.

"To think...I didn't see the signs sooner..." Natsu muttered to himself. "I brushed it off, thinking I must be mistaken. That my little thief couldn't _possibly_ be the thing I hated most in this world. I do not know what came over me when I decided not to kill you. You intrigued me so much, the stories you told me...I couldn't get enough of them. You were so disrespectful and cruel, and yet I didn't kill you, why?" Natsu asked, turning further around as if Lucy would know the answer.

"I let you play with my emotions and yet I do nothing to stop you. I do not understand how something so painful can be so amazing. You stole my heart and I was powerless to stop it, little thief." Natsu turned away from her and began to stalk away, transforming into his dragon self. He curled his gigantic body into a tight ball in the center of his hoard and didn't make a sound for the rest of the day. Even when Lucy offered to tell him a story.

* * *

 **AN: So who wants Natsu's POV? Cause I think we all deserve a little bit of Natsu's POV. Seriously, the little scoop you got this chapter doesn't even scratch how much Natsu feels during this whole thing. He's a very emotional person/dragon after all.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, and the long wait but I have been very busy lately. I won't get into it that much but some family issues happened and I didn't feel like writing for the longest time. But I woke up at four in the morning today and couldn't fall back asleep so I started this and finished twelve hours later xD.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome. Didn't like it? Tell me why! Saw a mistake? Tell me so I can fix it! Wanna just tell me that you enjoyed it? Well, I screech like a pterodactyl every time I get a positive review, so if you want to make me smile like an idiot and boost my motivation to write the next chapter than feel free to do so! ^^**

 **Hope you guys liked it and see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_6_

* * *

Lucy had tried to ignore Natsu, which was harder than it seemed since the dragon's presence was overbearing and gargantuan no matter what size he was. But she was scared, and furious with herself; it had been idiotic of her to try and appeal to Natsu like that. She had assumed that her company meant more to the dragon than his hoard, his home. It was a stupid and self-centered idea and she had been constantly berating herself for it ever since.

She was an idiot. All this time Natsu had been making himself smaller - in size and in temperament. The blonde had just thought that he was trying to make her more comfortable, but she had forgotten that dragon's weren't affectionate creatures. They did not operate on kindness. No, they - always, always, always - operated out of greed, and malice, and disdain. She knew this, she knew; yet Natsu had managed to get under her skin. She had lowered her guard, and it had all gone to Natsu's plan. That's what he had been doing this whole time, get her to lower her guard around him. It had worked; she had the greatest advantage over the dragon, and what had she done? Ran to him and blabbered everything, now he was prepared.

Of course the dragon didn't care enough about her to leave his home. She furiously shoved that increasingly grating little voice in the back of her head that told her that she was just angry and trying to place all the blame on Natsu away.

Lucy reached into her pocket and fondled her gold and silver keys gently, a surge of warm magic power shot up her arm as her spirits responded to her touch. She fought the smile that tried to creep up onto her face at her friends worry. Her brown gaze shot up to Natsu's gargantuan form, iris' flaked with gold in anger. ' _How dare he?'_ she thought angrily. How dare he even think that she didn't care for her closest friends like he did inanimate objects? It wasn't the same thing at all!

But standing firm was doing Lucy no favors once so ever, she was left with no tricks or a clue on what to do now. And with the bitter sense of betrayal roiling in her gut, the blonde didn't feel like trying anymore. Lucy had let Natsu get close to her, he wanted him to get close to her! He had weaseled his way into her heart so easily and it had only been a day since she had began giving him the cold shoulder and yet she yearned to feel his warm embrace again. She missed his rumbling voice and his mischievous laugh as he ran ahead of her in the tunnels. Even missed the stupid dragon calling her a weirdo.

She hated it. Hated that Natsu could do this so easily to her and yet he seemed so utterly unaffected by her anger at him. The only thing he seemed to be angry about was that she wasn't telling him stories.

It made her heart clench in disappointment that he didn't go out of his way to make her feel better. Yet, what had she expected? A dragon, of all things, comforting her? He didn't seem to quite grasp human emotions and obviously didn't care about her like she thought he did. Yet still she wanted him to be around her. She couldn't trust herself around him so she did the only thing she could do.

She ignored him. She ignored Natsu's requests for stories, and then ignored his demands for them. She tried her best to turn her ear when he offered his own. Didn't even offer him a glance when he trailed after her during her daily explorations. She absolutely ignored Natsu when he crawled into her cot in his human form and laid next to her, a deep rumble of displeasure echoing from his chest when she kept her eyes closed. Biting her lip till she bled when he nuzzled her neck with ran his lips against her skin in that possessive way of his. He never crossed that invisible line that Lucy had created though, always being respectful and not pushing her to far.

That did not stop him from growling and glowering at her, or for him to bare his fangs in a weak show of intimidation. It did not stop him from stomping around his hair like a child not getting his way, or after his tantrums when he would slunk up to her whining pitifully like a puppy who wasn't getting attention. He would nuzzle her naval and run his warm tongue along her arms, and when she was sleeping he would put gold bracelets on her arms and his purrs of delight would wake her up.

She didn't understand why it made him so happy to see her wear his hoard, and she didn't ask. Because she was ignoring him. And it was perhaps the hardest thing she had ever done in her life.

Especially when he would curl up next to her and start mumbling words she could barely catch, especially with the dragon smothering his face between her shoulders. He would whine at her, as if her not giving him even a glance was causing him physical pain.

One morning (or afternoon, midnight, what did it matter? If she ever got out of here her sleeping schedule would most likely be shot to hell) while Lucy huddled in her cot reading a book from the library she had found Natsu crawled over to her in his human form and crouched in front of her, still leaving several feet of space in between them.

"You're going to return to your home." Natsu murmured, his voice softer then she had ever heard it; forcing her to drop her book and look at him in the eye for the first time in several days. "You plan on sneaking off at your first opportunity and you will not dare look back. You're going to go to your home next to that canal, and your loud neighbors and that human hatchling who you give sweets to. Your not going to take any gold. You don't want it."

Crouched like that, voice like that, with his wings tucked firmly behind his back and claws hidden from view with his curled fists, Natsu seemed almost harmless. It was the least intimidating she had ever seen him and her heart involuntarily slowed from the rapid pace it had been going. "That has been your plan." He whispers, looking at the ground with a pained look.

"Did you think it wasn't?" Lucy couldn't help but mutter, unable to hold the burning anger she felt towards him at bay and lashed out with the only thing she had against him. Words.

"I...I don't know." Natsu whispered, closing his eyes as he grit his teeth. "I cannot - you're difficult to predict."

"Well, you're embarrassingly _easy_ to predict." Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall like a child. Her words weren't quite true, but it made Natsu hiss in frustration which made her smile to herself in bitter satisfaction.

After a pause Natsu spoke, "Your promise to me was not honest."

Lucy's furious gaze snapped to Natsu's, how dare he? How dare-

"Your words cannot be trusted." Natsu almost growled. His tail scraping against the stone as it swayed back and forth.

Lucy glared at her feet instead of Natsu, they were filthy. She was filthy. She wanted to go home and have a bath and never come out.

"If I had acquiesced to your demands, I would have gone out in my weaker form and met an ambush. You would have told them of my weakness for you, if you have not already."

"I couldn't and I wouldn't!" Lucy snapped, if she had been a dragon her belly would be white hot with her anger.

"You already told them of my other weakness, how is that any different?"

"Well I needed _something_ to convince you!" Lucy snapped, her head beginning to throb with an incoming migraine.

"You would not have accompanied me."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Natsu!" Lucy growled. "And, for your information, I never go back on my word!"

"But you are very good with words. You would have tried to talk yourself out of the arrangement the first chance you had." Would she had? Lucy hadn't really thought that far ahead, to busy throwing every argument she had at the dragon. She would like to think that she wouldn't ever go back on a promise she made, but wasn't quite sure.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Natsu." Lucy muttered bitterly before she got to her feet, "I'm going for a walk. Please don't follow, I would like to be by myself."

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

* * *

Natsu growled low in his throat but didn't try to stop her, he settled down on her cot and watched her go, Lucy felt his green eyes burning into the back of her neck in till she turned into a tunnel and was out of his sight.

Natsu watched his little thief turn the corner, he waited a moment before he let his shoulders slump and a sigh escaped his lips. He fiddled with the blankets that laid on the blonde's cot absentmindedly. Glowing slitted green eyes traveling over to the book she had been reading, the dragon huffed out another breath before picking up the novel.

Flipping through the yellowed pages slowly, Natsu stared down at the runes. He could read, but having not done so in centuries made it difficult for him to do so. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he read a passage in the novel; it took him well over five minutes and since he had flipped to the center of the novel it didn't make much sense to him.

The pinkette cocked his head to the side and listened to his little human's stomping feet. He could taste her anger in the air, her sadness and confusion. He hated the uncomfortable churning feeling that twisted in his gut at the brown eyed woman being distraught. He had never felt these emotions before. For the first time in his life he wanted to comfort someone, to be a rock for his little thief to lean on in her distress.

But by the stars he didn't know how.

She had asked something of him that was selfish and frankly unfathomable to Natsu. She unknowingly insulted him by even asking him to give up his hoard; and part of him was tempted to. Part of him wanted to go back out into the world and see how it had changed in his absence. His little thief had told him about some of it, yet that little part of him wanted to see it all for himself.

Natsu hadn't planned for this to happen; although, he didn't really have a plan to begin with so to say he hadn't planned it would have been a given. He had just thought he would keep the blonde woman around till he grew bored of her, than he would burn her to a crisp. Every other trespasser hadn't even caught his attention like she did, although he could only think of twice before someone had wandered into his home in the two centuries he had lived there. But she had enraptured him with the tales she spun, like a spider with a web. And Natsu had been caught in this web and found that he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried to fight.

He found everything about her interesting, from her scent to her personality. Her large chocolate brown eyes that were flaked with golds and greens, beautiful gold hair that was more vibrant than any of his treasure. She was scared of him yet she purposefully went out of her way to spite him. It was both infuriating and a welcome change that he almost embraced, she was so different than any human he had met before. Not that he regularly went out of his way to speak to humans, they were no less important to him than insects. But his little thief...she was different.

She had immediately caught his attention when she entered his mountain, pulling him out of a century long hibernation even though she had been as quiet as a mouse. Her foreign scent had enraptured him and his mouth had watered at the thought of eating her. Indeed, that had been the plan when he stalked her through his immense hoard. Opting to play with the trespasser before he ate her, not having had anything as interesting as this happen in a long time. His heart had beat wildly with the thrill of the chase as he stalked her through the massive room. She was clever, he would give her that, hiding behind pillars and ducking under piles of gold in an effort to evade him. Sadly for her it was all in vain, he could hear her every breath stir the air and the fast thrum of her heart. He had finally cornered her, felt the fire stir in his chest as he took a deep breath to finish his little game. But than she began to speak praises that made his heart beat faster and filled him with content. She had a lovely voice and wanted to hear her speak more, so he placated his urge to set her ablaze and decided to just listen to her for awhile.

He had told himself he would kill her after she ran out of praises, but when she started to repeat herself and was fumbling for new and original ones he didn't do anything. Natsu hadn't understood why, but something stopped him. He didn't feel the urge to turn this small human into a pile of smoldering ashes; the fire in his gut had stayed trepid and calm. Under any other circumstances, Natsu would have been struggling to keep his flames from drooling out of his mouth at the mere idea of some trespasser laying a finger on his gold. Instead he felt nothing but a foreign calm that he was not used to. He actually found himself dozing off, her soft trembling voice lulling him into sleep. But the moment his conscious began to slip away she had made a move to escape.

And that just wouldn't do.

He constructed a cage of golden spears and trapped her within, destroying her only exit as an afterthought. And when he settled down in front of her, waiting for her to continue from where they left off all she did was gawk up at him like a fish. He soothed his roiling insides, swallowing the magma that had risen in his throat at the show of insolence. Natsu couldn't believe the gall this female human had! How dare she just sit there and not do as he had demanded?

The human then tried to swindle herself out of his grasp. Natsu played along, as if he were merely consulting a hatchling. Natsu was annoyed; to put it bluntly. The women was grating on his nerves, and again he wondered why he hadn't just killed her already. His stomach did a funny unpleasant thing at the thought of killing her though, he couldn't place what the emotion he felt was.

Then she opened her mouth and began to spin a miraculous story that had Natsu hanging off of every word. The images of a young blonde spiky haired human male with scars on his cheeks flashed behind his eyes, his whole body leaning forward so far that the sensitive scales of his nose were a hairs width from the golden bars of his trespasser's prison. She talked for hours and yet the story ended far to soon, in Natsu's opinion.

He had never experienced anything like that before, the one thing humans had over dragon's was the ability to...see things that were not a reality. Natsu couldn't think beyond the now, he functioned off of instinct and tradition. But humans...humans could think up things that were not real. Natsu didn't quite understand, it was something his father once told him long ago. To him, the idea of imagination seemed impossible. Like thinking of a color that didn't exist.

But when the little human spoke, he saw images in his head; images that were not real. It was...amazing. He suddenly felt a stab of jealousy at this power that fragile humans had, yet he didn't act on it. He ignored his vulgar emotions and demanded another story. The blonde hesitated only for a moment before she began to speak again. She stole his attention with every syllable, like a thief. A very little thief though.

Natsu could taste the air outside of his mountain, the cool damp scent of night transformed into the warm dry taste of day. Yet his little thief continued talking, her brown eyes drooping and her voice rough and cracking. Deep bags under her eyes and blemishes on her skin looked more pronounced; humans really were disgusting creatures. His stomach burned with annoyance, it had only been about fourteen hours since she got here and yet she was already fatigued. Natsu couldn't fathom how humans managed to survive so long with their weak bodies.

Then, when he asked for another story the infuriating little thief stood up and shouted "No!". Natsu was to shocked to be angry, never in his life had a creature of lesser status denied him what he wanted. She said that she wouldn't tell him another story in till she had been given food, Natsu had killed for much less and yet all he did was growl at her and turn around to where he knew barrels of water and crates of food were kept. The crates were mostly empty of food, the raisons loon since eaten away by mice and time, he shuffled through them in till he found one that had yet to be intruded on and given the small golden haired thief her sustenance.

Natsu had awoken the next day to his little thief prodding his nose quite annoyingly, and when he had lifted his head she had almost been buried under piles of gold.

It was uncommon, but not unheard of, for a dragon to mate with a human. Natsu himself knew two drakes that had been the offspring of a dragon and a human, they had actually been members of his drove way back when he had barely grown into his scales. Sting and Rogue, close as brothers, had flown with him for almost a decade before Natsu had left them in favor of finding a hoard to call his own.

Normal dragon mating rituals consisted of giving the female an oblation, or an offering, normally it was skulls of dangerous monsters that the male had slain or whole mountains of gold. Usually a single female got several oblations from up to a dozen males, if she accepted the oblation then came the most exciting part of dragon mating, the fighting; or as his kind called it, the primary. If, and only if, the male managed to beat the female in combat would they mate. Most died during the fight and even then impregnation was a rarity among dragons. Which was why there were so few in the world.

But Natsu could tell his little thief was a strong healthy young female, at least as far as humans go. On a whim he had given her an oblation, his scarf. Which she had accepted. Natsu had been delighted, his mood instantly skyrocketing. He could easily defeat her in combat but to his confusion she didn't initiate the primary. Natsu merely brushed it off as his little thief not yet being in heat.

He wasn't quite sure what human mating rituals were, the most he could gleam from his limited contact with them was that they had a physical need for mating without the urge of producing offspring...which was completely unproductive in Natsu's opinion.

The drake accompanied his blonde companion in her exploration through the tunnels, staying a few steps behind her as she walked. He was unable to stop his eyes from wandering her form. Dragons didn't generally give much attention to their partner's physical attributes, and Natsu was a very poor judge on human beauty, but he could see the strong muscles of her legs twist and tighten with every step. She was strong, for a human. Something Natsu admired.

He watched with glowing green eyes as the blonde woman's chocolate brown eyes scanned the dark walls, she was searching for a way out. He knew this, knew since he let her out by herself yet it still made his stomach twist in annoyance. He had been trying his best to be patient with her, to give her everything that she asked of him and yet she wanted to leave! He almost flinched at his chest tightening agonizingly at just the thought of being alone again. It wasn't just that though, he wanted his little thief to be there with him forever, and all her mind ever thought of was a way to get away from him.

It was...frustrating.

He called her out on it and the infuriating blonde stated that her company was lacking! Natsu would hate for anything related to him be lacking, and the fact that his little thief thought so irked him immensely.

He had wrapped his tail around her and taken her back to his hoard, his chest was doing something strange. It felt like his lungs were twisting together into tight knots, it was highly unpleasant and he didn't like it one bit. He began to traverse his hoard, pausing momentarily when he realized his little human was struggling. He swiftly lifted her into his arms, she was lighter than a feather to him, barely even a weight in his arms. He settled them both down in the center of his hoard, holding her close to his body. The constricting in his chest lessened slightly and he breathed a relieved breath against his human's hair.

He ran his lips along her arm almost absentmindedly, scenting her skin. She was his and yet she still bore scents that were not his own, Natsu's stomach heated up in minor annoyance at that so he slowly began to fix the problem. It would take awhile, weeks perhaps, but his little thief would have no other scent on her person besides that of her natural musk and him.

She wanted to leave him and he didn't understand why. He hadn't eaten her. He had given her everything she asked, he had provided for her, and listened to her. So why? Why did she want to leave him alone? An almost unbearable ache blossomed in his chest at the thought of being alone again. She had accepted his oblation and yet she wanted to leave? She was so confusing.

It could be, Natsu thought, that human courting wasn't the same as that of dragons and his gift had been misinterpreted. He scrambled his brain for what he knew of human affection, a faint memory of Sting locking lips with some adolescent girl activated in his mind. He knew that that - kissing, Sting had called it when Natsu asked- was something human mates did.

So he took his chance when she turned her head towards him and sealed their mouths together. Her lips were warm and soft against his, and she made a small adorable surprised noise in the back of her throat that had Natsu fighting back a grin. He hadn't the faintest clue what he was doing but his little thief soon leaned into him and moved her lips against his. Natsu felt joy rise in chest, did this mean that she had accepted his oblation and this was all just a big misunderstanding?

He gently pushed her down onto her back, wanting to ravish her. He found he rather enjoyed kissing, and quite frankly didn't want to stop any time soon. But then his little theif was pushing against his chest and yelling at him to stop! Natsu held back his annoyed groan and quietly let her scramble out from underneath him.

The blonde needed to make up her mind! She was pulling him one way then yanking him another, he was confused and his chest did that horrible constricting thing again. It...hurt. But not in the way he was used to – it wasn't physical, and Natsu thought that he would much rather deal with a physical wound than this.

He let out a silent breath and allowed his annoyance to bubble up and the two argued for a moment before the blonde woman huffed a breath and collapsed next to him. He to let out a huff of his own, releasing his negative feelings with his breath. He told her a story in till she fell asleep. The blonde was...cute when she slept. She would curl up to the nearest body of warmth and burrow her head against Natsu's chest, her face would twist and scrunch up loosely and sometimes a mumbled sound that vaguely reminded him of words left her lips. His little thief figited a lot too. A detail he had thought he would find annoying, but instead the dragon found it oddly endearing.

Days passed quickly after that. Natsu accompanied the small blonde everywhere she went, the laughed together and played in a way Natsu hadn't done since he was a hatchling. The games they played spanned from word games to a perverse version of hide and go seek were as his little thief had to allude him in the tunnels for an allotted amount of time. Natsu found that he enjoyed hunting his blonde human down more than he thought he would. Then there was the times were they would just lean against each other and enjoy the other's company, and Natsu found he liked that even better than the hunt.

Lucy had found a underground river and had turned him into a literal heater so she could go swimming. She then taught him how to swim which and they had played in the water for hours till they were both exhausted. All was good.

In till that little fur ball showed up.

Happy, his little thief called him. Was the most annoying ball of blue fur Natsu had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Not that he made it a habit to get to know blue furred creatures. But this...this nuisance would rub himself all over _HIS_ human and sleep on her bed and he swore it was trying to provoke him the way it batted around HIS gold.

And yet he found himself unwilling to kill it. He wasn't quite sure if it was because his little thief didn't want him to or that he was generally starting to...tolerate the thing.

Then one day when his human had wondered off on her own it all came crumbling down. The life they had created together. Everything. She said armies were coming. That they knew his weakness. That she told them his weakness.

He had never felt betrayal so bitter sense Achnologia had killed his father.

He found himself growling out everything that he felt without his consent. That he cared for her. That she had stolen his heart. Everything.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Stars, he didn't even know what he _wanted_ to do any more. That stupid stupid _stupid_ tightness in his chest was back, his stomach churned uncomfortably and his throat constricted in a way he had never felt before.

He really should kill her, Natsu thought, if all she gave him was pain.

But the princess had tamed the dragon, it seemed. And Natsu found he was unwilling to ever hurt anything again. He was so confused and everything hurt in ways he didn't know they could.

Emotions sucked. And Natsu almost thought he was better off _not_ having them.

* * *

 **AN: I am _so so so sorry_ for the dreadfully long wait! And to give you a pretty crappy chapter that is basically just a recap of everything that has happened? I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry. I hope the long chapter will help a little?**

 **So, obviously I struggled a lot with writing this. Natsu was so hard to write and I don't ever want to do it again. At least in this story.**

 **I am not happy with this chapter AT ALL but I felt like you guys deserved at least an update for being so awesome and supporting! I am currently in Running Start and am struggling to just keep my grades up, and to add to the general stress that is my life. It's the weekend and for once I had no homework so I checked out this chapter which had been half done for at least two months and decided to finish it! I'm a little rusty and I think I might of forgotten a few things but am far to lazy to read through the whole story to make sure...**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **See you guys next chapter! (I wouldn't expect the next one fore awhile guys...I am so sorry...)**


End file.
